Forgotten
by AnomNOus
Summary: The Smash Mansion has turned into a place where being well known puts you in charge of everyone else. They have been divided into sections where people in the fourth section have been practically forgotten by the others. This order is ruined when they are attacked by someone who truly knows what it's like to be forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

Forgotten

Chapter 1

Grudges

Five. Three of them were in some way an alternate version of another fighter. The other was liked enough that they decided he could visit any time he wanted. That just left him alone, unwanted, forgotten. And he was not the type of person that takes being forgotten well.

Five. Out of 25, he was one of five kicked out. He was the only one that had an original set of moves, and he was removed. He was more powerful than anyone. He slammed his fist into the side of the cave wall. He looked at the computer monitor.

The 35 of them were all in their normal groups. Roy wasn't there that day. He saw the blue jackal, Lucario, enter the room. That is whom they replaced me with, Mewtwo thought. They will regret throwing me out and forgetting about me.

* * *

Olimar went into the cafeteria. He was followed by the only pikmin he had gotten really close to. It was one of the flame type pikmin. Olimar had originally named it Red, but that got really confusing with the other Red. Olimar settled for the name Flame. He wanted to name Flame something different, but that was the best he could come up with.

He looked at the salad bar and was delighted to see that pikpik carrots were available. He had been surprised when he discovered that Master Hand had brought pikpik carrots. He grabbed a dozen or so of the carrots. He also added salad to make it a salad. He could see Diddy Kong head for the bananas. Ike suddenly stopped him. "I'm sorry," he said. "But you have reached your limit and need to move on."

Diddy Kong started squalling. Most people couldn't understand him, but Olimar knew he said, "There aren't limits. Kirby can eat as much as he wants, so I should be able to."

Ike just shook his head. "I have no idea what that means." He kicked Diddy Kong backwards into a trash can. Ike and some others laughed as Diddy Kong slowly got up. Ike stopped laughing once Donkey Kong grabbed onto his face and smashed it into the wall. The second Ike fell onto the floor, Donkey Kong knew he was in trouble.

Marth pointed at Donkey Kong and said, "Get him." Link, Marth, and Pit all rushed forward and began beating up Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong tried to fight them off, but he was quickly overpowered. "Take him to the lair." Everyone gasped at Marth's order.

Pit and Link began dragging Donkey Kong out. Zelda grabbed Link by the arm, "Don't do it."

"He hurt Ike, so now we need to punish him," Link said.

"He already was taken more than enough punishment. He is going to be in bad condition if you take him there."

"Link doesn't have to." Ike was holding his head as he got up. He was a bit unsteady, and everyone could see his head was bleeding. "I'll deal with him personally." Link let go of Donkey Kong. Ike picked the ape up and walked out with Pit.

Marth started applauding. A few others joined him, but most were too scared to. "Okay," Marth said. "We have decided that we should add another member to the elites. The current members are me, Link, Ike, Zelda, Samus, Pit, and Peach. We have decided that the next member should be…Lucas."

Everyone gasped as the shy boy stood up and walked over. He shook hands with the members that were there before taking a seat. Flame grabbed Olimar and said, "He's in trouble. He'll turn out just like the rest of them."

Olimar and Flame went to the table the rest of their friends were at. He was at the bottom of the pack, with Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, Wario, Yoshi, R.O.B., Mr. Game & Watch, Dedede, and Falco. None of them liked being there, but they didn't really have much of a choice. Falco just stared at the elites. Olimar noticed Falco's gaze and asked, "Why are you staring?"

"I am wondering what will happen to Lucas," Falco said.

"He'll be fine," Dedede said. "If he's anything like Ness, than they won't be able to corrupt him."

"But he isn't Ness. They chose Lucas over Ness because of that fact. Ness is confident, and I don't think they could change him. However, with Lucas not being as sure about himself, I'm worried that Lucas will end up becoming just like the others."

"Well, they're soon going to get rid of the four groups and change them into two," R.O.B. said. "The guys that are slightly higher than us, Bowser, Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, Jigglypuff, Lucario, Pikachu, Red, Toon Link, and Wolf, will be merged with us."

"Then the final group, Fox, Ice Climbers, Kirby, Luigi, Mario, Meta Knight, Ness, Snake, and Sonic will join the elites," Wario said.

"Doubt it," Falco said. "They will change some. Since Mario is dating Peach and Luigi follows Mario, they probably will, but I doubt Fox and Ness would ever join the elites. The elites may take in someone like Pikachu or Toon Link."

R.O.B. was about to say something, but they stopped when they saw Ike and Pit walk in. Diddy Kong began to cry a little of they said things about Donkey Kong and laughed. "It isn't right," Olimar said. "They shouldn't be above us."

"At least some of them have toned it down," Wario said.

"Yeah, remember when Link lead the elites," Dedede said. "He's been a lot kinder since he started dating Zelda. I heard it was because of Zelda he gave up the position."

"He's still a jerk." Falco said. "And Marth is ten times worse. He's the one that got the lair started. I was once sent there because I sneezed too close to Marth. The beating Marth and Ike gave me was worse than anything Link ever had done to me."

"Arrow," Yoshi said.

"What?" Falco asked. Olimar responded by pointing up to the roof. They all looked up to see a blue arrow turning in circles beneath the ceiling. It suddenly darted down and hit Diddy Kong, the only one not watching. Cheers rose as Diddy Kong let out a scream.

As the elites began mocking Diddy, Olimar pulled out his whistle and gave a short blow. Everyone at his table noticed, but none of the elites did. A few Pikmin walked into the cafeteria. Olimar was pleased that one of the pikmin that entered the room was a purple one. He held it up to the others. "I'll throw it if a few of you promise to back me up." He was pleased when Falco, Dedede, Flame, and Yoshi agreed.

Olimar stood up and aimed. The elites had all sat back down and weren't even paying attention. Olimar mustered up all of his courage. He closed his eyes as he threw the pikmin. The elites had begun laughing about something. It ended when the pikmin hit Pit in the back of the head and sent him face first into his food.

For several moments, the room was absolutely silent. Eventually, some of the elites began to look up at Olimar, who was still standing. Marth began getting out his seat. As soon as he began walking over to Olimar, people began moving tables out of the way. Some ran out of there. Marth stopped right at Olimar. He said, "You're a brave little man," Before kicking him off of his feet. Olimar crashed into a wall. He groaned as Marth said, "We have another for the lair."

Olimar looked to his friends for support. The ones who said they would help looked frightened, and the ones who didn't had either backed away or had already left. Ike walked over to pick up Olimar off. Olimar murmured, "Let your henchmen do the dirty work I see."

Marth responded by kicking Olimar's helmet as hard as he could. "Go away, I want him to myself." Marth picked Olimar up. Olimar was suddenly dropped onto the ground. He looked up to see Diddy Kong latched onto Marth's face. Marth ripped Diddy Kong off and flung him to Ike. "You can have him."

"That's enough." The elites watched as Falco stepped forward. "Let them go."

"You guys can't figure out your spot," Marth said.

"Yeah, we can't seem to figure out how the guys like you ended up being above us," Diddy Kong said. Flame and Yoshi walked forward and got into a fighting position.

"Okay, anyone else." Marth looked around. Mario, Fox, Wolf, the elites, and a few others had stayed. Everyone else was gone. "Then I guess we have three for the lair."

All the elites except Peach, Zelda, and Lucas ran forward. Ike had a hold of Diddy Kong and was squeezing him as hard as he could. He was knocked over by a hard hit from Dedede's hammer. Diddy Kong tried to get up, but he was stepped on by Pit. Yoshi ran over and swallowed Pit. Link slashed Yoshi and hit him with his boomerang. Yoshi tried rolling into Link, but Ike smashed the egg open.

Marth held Olimar against the wall. He repeatedly struck Olimar again and again. Flame jumped onto Marth. He set Marth's cloak on fire before betting his hand. Marth screamed and flung flame across the room. Marth threw Olimar as hard as he could into the ground before walking over to deal with Flame. Marth blocked a blow from Dedede's hammer and then punched him in the chest. He found Flame and held up his sword. He was suddenly tripped by Olimar. "Get out of here," Olimar said. "You can die here, I can't"

Flame nodded and ran off. Olimar turned over and got back up. He saw Marth come at him and started running. He grabbed the purple pikmin he threw at Pit and threw it at Marth. It knocked Marth over, giving time for Olimar to run away. He wasn't paying attention where he was running, and he was suddenly tripped by Peach. Olimar tried to get back up, but Olimar had gotten him again. He held Olimar up, "If you four stop fighting, only Olimar will be taken to the lair." The other four looked at each other. Falco said something to them, and they all left. Olimar was shocked as everyone left until he was there with the elites. Marth smiled as he said, "I'm going to enjoy this."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Punishment

The smashers went through the rest of their day. They continued the tournament. They had set them to be five stock battles. The first battle was between Ike and Ganondorf. Ike was able to win in a relatively close match. Diddy Kong went up against Luigi next. Diddy Kong was able to beat Luigi easily. The third match was between Olimar and Pit. Master Hand called out their names. Pit was the first to appear. Master Hand waited for Olimar, but he didn't show up. "OLIMAR!" Master Hand called out.

Another minute passed, and he still didn't show up. The elites grinned. "I guess he will just have to be disqualified," Marth said.

"No, wait!" Everyone there turned toward the entrance. Olimar walked in limping and using a purple pikmin as a crutch. He walked over as quickly as he could, but it was obvious he was in pain.

When he passed Marth, Marth muttered softly enough that Master Hand couldn't hear, "A trip to the lair wasn't enough to keep you out of the tournament."

"Not by a long shot," Olimar said. He stepped onto the platform that would take them to the stage they would be fighting on. He looked straight at Pit. Pit broke his bow to get the two daggers. He slid one of them across his throat before pointing it at Olimar. Olimar groaned as the teleportation began. They were taken to the Big Blue stage. Pit and Olimar both appeared on top of the Falcon Flier. The countdown began. Olimar plucked three pikmin from the ground, slower than usual.

When he heard the go, he quickly pulled out another three pikmin. Olimar grabbed a white one and flung it towards Pit. Pit sliced it in midair and quickly shot an arrow. The arrow caused Olimar to flinch, giving Pit the time needed to knock Olimar off the ship. Olimar landed on the road just in front of the blast line. Olimar watched as all of the racers passed over him. He got to his feet and jumped. He threw a pikmin at Pit before landing on the farthest back racer. Pit rolled out of the pikmin's way and was surprised when Olimar appeared and smacked him with a blue pikmin. Pit stumbled back and was unprepared when Olimar went for a grab. After he pummeled Pit for a few seconds, he threw Pit up into the air. Before Pit could react, Olimar jumped up and struck Pit with a purple pikmin. As Pit flew off the ship, Olimar grabbed his leg. The pain was agonizing. He barely noticed Pit cross the blast line and try to hit him from above. Olimar rolled away, grabbed Pit, and threw him off of the side.

Pit recovered quickly and fired an arrow. Olimar jumped over the arrow and heard one pikmin gasp as it turned into a ghost. Olimar struck Pit and knocked him onto a floating platform. He landed on a racer and screamed as agonizing pain shot through his body. He slowly got up and turned to see Pit slash away at him. Olimar backed away from Pit. As Pit moved forward, Olimar dashed and slid to trip Pit. As Pit fell on his face, Olimar grabbed a blue pikmin and slapped Pit across the face. He followed it with an uppercut. Pit landed on his back cursing. Olimar got ready and smacked Pit away using a red pikmin. Olimar rubbed his arm as he tried to ignore the pain there. He did not see Pit approach from behind and send him flying.

Master Hand watched as Olimar reappeared. Olimar always was rubbing an arm or a leg when he wasn't fighting. When he was fighting, he was slower than he usually was. He had been in pain before the match began, but he didn't know what was causing him so much pain. He said to the others without bothering to turn, "Hey, does anybody know what happened to Olimar?"

A few started saying something, but they were cut off when Link and Ike raised their swords. Marth smiled as he said, "Olimar left soon after he finished eating lunch. I hadn't seen him until he appeared a few minutes ago."

"Hmm," Master Hand said. "I guess I could check the cameras and see what I can find."

Marth backed up and searched through the other smashers. He was pleased when he was able to spot R.O.B. He walked over and whispered to him, "I want you to erase or alter any of the footage that would let Master Hand know what happened."

"I know the drill," R.O.B. said. "If I don't comply, I will be sent to the lair."

Marth raised a finger. "I don't want you to talk to me like that, or I might send you to the lair anyways."

R.O.B. dropped his gaze as he said, "Understood." He turned and left the arena. He made sure to hurry. The match would be finished soon, and he was next. He raced toward the surveillance room. He began searching through what had been recorded in the cafeteria. He altered the recordings so that it seemed to have been ruined. He then went through all of the cameras and messed with their footage. He even extended the amount of time that was ruined so that losing the lunch footage would seem to be a coincidence.

He worked harder as he saw Pit knock Olimar away, leaving him with two lives. He didn't notice the figure sneaking up behind him. As R.O.B. was typing on the keyboard, he heard an odd sound behind him. He turned in time to see a strange sphere strike him in the chest. The sphere short-circuited everything. He heard the figure laugh as he stepped forward into the light. He recognized the figure as Mewtwo from the databases. R.O.B. tried to move, but he only had control of his vision and hearing.

Mewtwo approached R.O.B. "From what I've seen, you're a decent smasher. The problem is, you're compliant with what the elites have done, and I feel like you need to be punished for what you have done." Mewtwo pointed a finger between R.O.B.'s eyes. "Don't worry, this won't kill you. I just need to make sure you don't try anything if your paralysis wears off." A small laser shot out of Mewtwo's finger. The laser went through R.O.B's head. The robot fell forward. Mewtwo picked the robot.

He was about to leave, but he decided to watch the match for a little bit. Olimar flung three pikmin at Pit. Two of them were able to hit their target. As Pit tried to kill them, Olimar blew his whistle. Olimar threw another one. As Pit was distracted by the thrown pikmin, Olimar ran forward and tried to strike Pit. Pit quickly turned and smacked Olimar, sending him across the blast line.

Olimar breathed heavily as he reappeared. They were tied on their final life. Olimar jumped to a floating platform and started pulling out pikmin. When Pit tried to interrupt Olimar's plucking, Olimar threw a red and then purple pikmin. He quickly called them back. Olimar jumped onto the Falcon Flier and gasped as pain shot through his legs. Olimar turned and looked up at Pit coming down. Olimar rolled and threw another. Pit turned in time to see Olimar roll behind him again. Olimar grabbed a yellow pikmin and turned. He slapped Pit across the face with it. He quickly switched Pikmin and sent a white one out for a grab. It pulled Pit in, allowing Olimar to start smacking in. The Falcon Flier slowly approached the blast line. Olimar threw Pit into the ground and went into another grab. Before Pit had a chance, he was thrown across the blast line, giving the round to Pit.

The two fighters were teleported back into the arena. As Olimar began limping off, Pit shoved him off the platform and onto the ground a few feat below. "What was that!?" he said as he jumped down next to Olimar. "That was pretty cheap, throwing me across the blast line when it was only a foot away." Olimar tried to get up, but Pit just knocked him over again. "You better listen."

"That's enough!" Master Hand flew down and separated the two of them. "The stage was your choice, and you should know it doesn't usually offer a fair fight. You lost fair and square, and I suggest you calm down before you do something I'll make you regret."

Pit stormed off shouting how unfair the match was. Marth walked over and said, "I'll help him." He bent over and picked Olimar up. Master Hand floated away to get ready for the next match.

As Olimar got onto his unsteady feet, he said, "I'm going back to the lair, aren't I?"

"Yep." Marth dragged him out of there and towards the lair where Pit would be waiting.

Master Hand examined the bracket. The next battle was between R.O.B. and Lucario. He called out the names. Lucario arrived quickly, but R.O.B. didn't show up. He called for R.O.B. again, but still nothing. "Where's R.O.B.?" People started talking amongst themselves. A few said they had seen R.O.B. and one mentioned seeing Marth talk to him, but they all doubted R.O.B. would be in the lair. He hadn't done anything. Well, at least nothing they knew about. Master Hand sighed. "I'll look for him. If I don't return in twenty minutes, then the rest of today's matches are postponed. I'll return only when I've found R.O.B."

Master Hand left the stadium and began searching. He searched all of the smasher's rooms, but couldn't find him anywhere. He checked the cafeteria, the control room, the arena again, and every other room without having any success. The last place of the mansion he hadn't checked was the roof. Heflew up there and was shocked by what he saw. R.O.B. was tied upside down, hanging from a small pole. Master Hand quickly flew over and cut the floor. When R.O.B.'s head hit the ground, he exploded. Master Hand fell over he dazed. When he was able to focus again, he could see that the major parts of R.O.B. were still intact. The only damage was a small hole between the eyes.

As Master Hand tried to get up, he was suddenly electrocuted. He flopped right back onto the ground and started shaking uncontrollably. When he finally stopped, he couldn't move at all. He felt someone grab him and flip him over. When he was flipped over, he looked straight up into Mewtwo's face. Mewtwo smiled. "I was hoping I could get you out of the way before I went for the rest of them." Master Hand tried to grab Mewtwo, but he could barely move. Mewtwo smiled as e watched a few fingers bend. "I guess I should knock you out the rest of the way." He quickly raised a fist and pounded down hard on Master Hand.

The rest of the day passed by slowly. Master Hand hadn't reappeared, and the next battles had been postponed. People talked about what they should do. Eventually, they decided they should just act like everything was okay. Night came and went and the morning began as it usually did. During breakfast, the lower class people talked about Olimar's double sentence to the lair. It was the forth time anyone went to the lair twice on the same day.

"In other news," King Dedede said. "Does anyone know if becoming an elite has affected Lucas?"

The reply was Diddy Kong simply pointing at the level two smasher's table. Lucas was over there, picking on Nana and Popo. He turned to Marth, who smiled and gave a thumbs up. Lucas turned back and knocked over both of their trays of food. Ness walked over and attempted to get Lucas to stop, but Lucas turned and punched him. Ness stumbled back and was surprised when Lucas kicked him right in the chest. Everyone had started crowding around so they could hear what Lucas said, "Ahh, does the little baby need help getting back up."

The pikmin, Flame, stepped up to help Ness back up. Ness brushed himself off and rubbed where Lucas had punched him. "I would say grow up, but that would be expecting too much." Lucas quickly became red as a few others started laughing.

It immediately got quiet as the other elites stepped forward. Ike walked toward Donkey Kong who had immediately stopped laughing. "You think this is entertaining." Donkey Kong stepped back as Ike approached. "Just like smashing my head in the wall was. I thought it was entertaining when I had my fun in the lair."

"You should all learn where your place is in this mansion," Marth said. He turned next to look down at Ness. "You especially. You need to learn that some are superior. A lesson I think you would learn best in a visit to the lair."

Ness hopped back as Marth went for a grab. He shot a quick bolt of electricity. Marth screamed as the electricity surged through him. Ness turned and shot a bit of fire at Link. He wasn't prepared for Lucas tackling him. He kicked Lucas off and tried to make a run for it. He was stopped when Ike picked him up and held a sword to his throat. "I think you have done quite enough."

Marth got up looking furiously at Ness. "I guess you need to learn more than one lesson when we visit the lair."

"Put the boy down!"

Marth quickly pulled out his sword and swung it around. "Who said that?! Who else wants to go to the lair?"

A sphere of energy knocked Marth's sword out of his hand. Marth grabbed his hand as he looked where the attack came from. His anger changed to shock as he backed away from Mewtwo. Mewtwo slowly approached, holding another dark sphere. "It appears you need to learn some lessons as well."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Captured

Marth was so surprised, he barely realized Mewtwo had thrown the sphere. He dived out of the way and could hear Lucas scream as it collided into him. Marth got up but was unprepared for the next one. As Marth collided into the wall, Mewtwo flew across the room and picked Marth up by the neck. Mewtwo glared at Marth. "You have done so many horrible things to the people here. You may not have created this dictatorship, but you are responsible for so much suffering and cruelty here. Not only do you spread it, but you practically grow it with what you do with smashers like Lucas. You are cruel to those that have been forgotten, who are treated like they are nothing, just like I was. Well I'll tell you-"

"Stop it."

Mewtwo turned to look at Ike. He was quickly joined by Pit. Mewtwo groaned as he said, "Can't you let me finish my monologue." They just glared back at him. Mewtwo shrugged and said, "Suit yourself. You need to be punished about as much as Marth does."

Ike and Pit quickly pulled out their weapons. Samus got ready to fire and Peach pulled out a frying pan. Lucas charged electricity on his fingers. Link began pulling out his sword, but Zelda grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?" Link said.

"I can't let you fight him," Zelda said "I know it's a bad idea."

"She's right." Link and Zelda both turned to look at Mewtwo. A small purple thing shot out of his back. It seemed to be a sort of tentacle. It was followed by another one. Soon, dozens had shot out. Mewtwo smiled and said, "Do you like it? It's a new trick I learned." The two that came out first lashed out and grabbed Ike and Pit. They were held in a way that they wouldn't be able to cut themselves free. Mewtwo threw Marth behind him and caught him with one of his tentacles. No one noticed a little red pikmin back up slowly towards the door and run for the lair.

With Marth and two of the other elites caught, Mewtwo sent his tentacles after the others. He quickly caught multiple smashers and separated them. He then went to work catching the others that had been able to avoid it. He first turned to see a Yoshi egg rolling across the ground. Mewtwo smiled as he sent a tentacle out to grab it. He picked up the egg and started counting. He had seven originals as well. He only needed Link, Ness, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Captain Falcon. He turned to see Captain Falcon running up one of the tentacles. Mewtwo just waved a hand and sent another tentacle to knock Captain Falcon off. As Captain Falcon hit the ground, a purple tentacle quickly rushed over and picked him up.

Falco looked at Wolf as they both jumped over another tentacle. "We need to get people out of here."

"Well we'll need to be careful he doesn't notice," Wolf said back.

"Hey," They all turned to see Sonic standing on a tentacle. "How about a challenge? Come and get me." Mewtwo smiled as he sent a tentacle at Sonic. Sonic simply jumped on and made faces until Mewtwo sent another one after him.

Wolf looked at Falco. "I guess that's good enough." The two of them brought Mr. Game & Watch, Meta Knight, the Ice Climbers, and Diddy Kong together. The four of them started heading toward the exit.

Meanwhile, Mewtwo was focusing all of his attention on Sonic. Anything Mewtwo sent at Sonic, Sonic would dodge and then follow it up with a taunt. Mewtwo started trying things like throwing Bowser at him. Sonic jumped on Bowser and landed on a tentacle. He ran forward and kicked Mewtwo in the face. Mewtwo's tentacles went limp for a second before recovering. The smashers Mewtwo had caught were quickly gathered up again. Mewtwo turned to Sonic, who had noticed what had happened. Mewtwo lashed out and sent all of his free tentacles towards Sonic. A huge ball formed that was just the tentacles. They slowly separated to reveal Sonic being held by about twenty tentacles.

Mewtwo heard a noise behind him. He raised two tentacles to block an arrow aimed for his head. Mewtwo turned quickly and gazed at Link getting another arrow. Mewtwo sent a tentacle at Link. Link cut it after quickly pulling out his sword. The severed chunk continued on its course and sent Link into a nearby wall close to the exit.

At the exit, Falco, the Ice Climbers, and Meta Knight all stared up at Mewtwo, who had just noticed them. Mewtwo glared at them as he sent four tentacles to gather them up. They all dashed towards the exit. The Ice Climbers were grabbed first, followed by Meta Knight. Falco leaped and was able to grab the door frame as a tentacle wrapped around his foot. He pulled himself forward to look at Wolf, Mr. Game & Watch, and Diddy Kong. "He doesn't know about you, go!" He slipped a little and was pulled further into the room.

"We are going to need everyone we can get," Wolf said.

Another tentacle shot out from around the corner. It grabbed Falco's hand and made him let go, leaving him holding on with just one. "If you try to help me, Mewtwo will know that someone made it out. If you get away, we have a cha-" He was cut off as he was pulled away. Quickly, the doors slammed shut.

Wolf stared at the closed doors before looking back at the other two smashers. He sighed as he said, "Let's go."

Meanwhile, inside, Mewtwo was counting his originals. He only had to gather Link and Pikachu and he had all the originals. Mewtwo looked at where he had slammed Link into the wall and wasn't surprised to see that Link had already escaped. He held up all of his tentacles to form a protective barrier around him. The remaining smashers had decided to hide themselves, hoping they wouldn't get caught. He started looking around. He didn't find Link, but he found someone else. He sent ten tentacles towards Zelda. Zelda teleported out of the way, but was quickly caught by another four. Zelda was pulled in close. Mewtwo changed a tentacle so it had a sharp barb on the end. "Try teleporting again, and I'll send this straight through you."

"DON'T YOU DARE THREATEN HER!" Mewtwo turned to see Link jump up and cut some tentacles. When Link landed on the ground, he turned to see he had missed one of the tentacles holding Zelda. He slashed at one tentacle before multiple other ones surged forward and caught him.

Link screamed as he dropped his sword and was held upside down, facing Mewtwo. Mewtwo grinned as Link squirmed in an attempt to get loose. "You were much more trouble than I thought you would be. Mewtwo began searching for the final original. He caught Wario, and was satisfied when a squeak was caused by Wario knocking things over in an attempt to escape. Mewtwo sent a tentacle under a few tables that had been knocked over. He pulled the tentacle out and revealed a struggling Pikachu. He grinned as he said, "Now to go through the Melee fighters."

From what he had seen on the cameras, he knew that only current smashers were at the mansion, besides him. He thought it through and believed there were eight from the Melee tournament. He counted the ones he was holding. Peach, Bowser, Zelda, Ganondorf, Marth, Falco, and Ice Climbers. He counted again. It still only came out at seven. He thought it over. Maybe, he had always counted Zelda and Sheik as two different fighters. That meant he only had the newcomers to deal with.

He flew over and held Meta Knight up to his face. "How many of you are?"

He looked around and tried counting how many he had caught. "Thirty."

"You better not be lying to me. If you aren't telling the truth, I'll make you suffer worse than Marth deserves."

Meta Knight closed his eyes. "Thirty two. That includes counting Sheik and Zelda as one and Ice climbers as one."

Mewtwo smiled. "I will still remember what I told you if you tried lying to me again." He smashed Meta Knight into the ground and began searching the room. He only had two more to find. He looked through all of the tables. He looked in cabinets for either of the missing ones. He eventually flung open the pantry. In the middle of the floor was a box. "You have got to be kidding me." Mewtwo lifted the box up and pulled Snake out from underneath it.

He continued searching for several minutes before he cried out in frustration. He breathed in deeply before he started talking to himself. "I need to figure out who I'm missing. I got the four Mario characters. Then there are spin-offs like Don-" He paused as something walked by. It was a blue pikmin. Mewtwo looked over each of his tentacles. None of them held Olimar. He couldn't believe he had forgotten Olimar. H disconnected all but ten tentacles and made sure the others would respond to any attempt to escape. After he felt everything would be fine, he flew out of the room and headed toward the lair, where he knew Olimar would be resting.

* * *

Flame ran down the halls as quickly as he could. A few pikmin saw him and decided to follow him. He had to get to the lair before Mewtwo went after Olimar. He rushed through the halls and down some stairs. It led to the dungeons of the mansion. Master Hand had hidden many things down at the bottom of the dungeons, and not even the bravest smashers were willing to go down there against Master Hand's wishes. It meant automatically being kicked out of the mansion.

However, Master Hand didn't know about the secrets smashers had put in there. Flame stopped when he had reached the 35th step. He stopped and turned to the left wall. He pushed in two rocks on the left side and said an "oath" that Marth had come up with to make it even more secure:

"I swear, by all of my might,"

"To punish those unworthy to fight."

The wall swung open and Flame stepped in. On a table that was big and strong enough to hold Donkey Kong, Olimar was taking deep breaths. He seemed to gasp whenever he breathed to deeply. He turned to look at the door and check who opened it. He smiled when he saw it was Flame. "It's good to see you. What have you brought me to eat?"

"Sorry, I didn't bring anything." Flame climbed onto the table and removed Olimar's restraints.

Olimar flipped over onto his side and cringed. "Then what was so important that you had to risk coming to see me."

"Mewtwo has returned and is capturing the smashers. If he gets all of the smashers in the cafeteria, then only you, R.O.B., and Master Hand will be left."

Olimar's eyes grew wide. He tried to sit up, but he groaned and fell back onto his side. "I'm sorry, but I'm not sure I can do much."

"Come on, get up." He turned to look at the pikmin that had come with him. "Including me, there are sixteen pikmin. We can carry you."

"Okay." Olimar sat up and screamed a little as he looked at the pikmin assembled. He then started looking around the room. He was happy when he focused on the one small, open window in the room. "If the pikmin are truly strong, we can make a tether towards that window, and you guys can pull me up. Hopefully, The window is big enough for me to fit."

Flame smiled as he assembled the pikmin together. He got them organized so they would all be able to escape with Olimar. Olimar stood up on unsteady feet and flung the tether. It wasn't much, but it was enough to reach the window ledge. A few were helping get Olimar secure so they could hoist him up. Suddenly, Olimar realized that the door was open. If Mewtwo didn't know which step to stop on, which wall it was, or any of the other parts, it would give Mewtwo easy access instead of searching. Olimar pointed towards the door. "Someone needs to shut it."

Flame, another red, and a purple pikmin rushed forward and slammed the door shut. The three pikmin quickly jumped to reach the tether. The purple one barely made it and had to grab onto Flame. The pikmin slowly pulled Olimar up. As Olimar reached the ledge, a blue pikmin said, "Hey, there's this guy shooting down the halls."

Flame peeked his head out. "It's Mewtwo. We need to hurry." They yanked Olimar onto the window sill and started crawling through the opening.

The last one to go through was Olimar. As he started going through headfirst, he heard an explosion and Mewtwo shout, "Where is the lair!?"

"Good thinking," a white pikmin said. Olimar smiled until he was halfway through.

Olimar felt something bang against his helmet. He felt on the roof and could tell one of the stones was sticking out a little. Flame looked in and saw Olimar back out. "Is something wrong?"

"A stone is sticking out," Olimar said. "I'm going to try again going backwards." Olimar started going through.

His feet were sticking out when he collided with the stone again. Flame sighed. "That didn't do anything to help."

"No, it did. I have a bit more room to wiggle around now." Olimar moved back and forth as another explosion took place. Eventually Olimar tried lifting his feet into the air. He screamed the second they were on the ground. "Okay, new plan. Flame, I want you and the other pikmin to lift my feet as high as they can go."

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Flame asked.

"If I am possibly the only free smasher, then I have to handle it. Just do it and get this over with fast." Flame got the two purples and a few reds to lift Olimar up.

Olimar started screaming as soon as his feet left the ground. The higher they lifted him, the louder he got. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Flame asked.

"I can tell my helmet is sliding a bit. Just keep going. I'll try to shut up." The pikmin continued lifting Olimar's feet and slowly started moving them around. Olimar continued screaming, but he was able to keep his lips shut and muffle the noise. Slowly, more of his legs came out. Eventually, after Olimar's knees came out, he quickly shot out of the window.

As Olimar tried catching his breath, an explosion occurred in the lair. Olimar and the pikmin went up against a wall so they couldn't be spotted by Mewtwo. After several minutes of destroying things, Mewtwo shouted, "Where is he!?" After he said that, it became quiet.

Olimar leaned on the wall for a few seconds before he tried to run away. He fell over after he had only gotten a few feet away from the window. Flame and the rest of the pikmin ran over, "You'll need our help."

Olimar thanked them before they walked off. They headed off towards the nearby forest. They had only gotten a little bit away when they were suddenly attacked. As Olimar fell over, the pikmin attacked the person who hit Olimar. The person screamed, "Get these things off of me."

Olimar recognized the voice and blew his whistle. He was glad to see that none of the pikmin had died. He looked up at the figure and knew he had recognized Wolf's voice. "What was the point of attacking me?"

Wolf quickly pulled out his gun and pointed it at Olimar. Olimar held his pikmin back as they got ready to fight. "I don't know if I can trust you. What if Mewtwo sent you here to find us in exchange for a reward?" Wolf was stopped when Diddy Kong jumped in the way. Wolf groaned as he said, "Move aside."

Diddy Kong shook his head. "We can trust him."

Wolf stared at Diddy Kong. "I don't know what that means."

"He says you can trust me." Diddy Kong nodded. Before Wolf could ask how Olimar knew, Olimar said, "I'm able to translate. I can understand anything anyone says except two languages Snake can speak."

"Fine." Wolf put his gun away. "Then I might have something you can help me with." They started heading deeper into the woods.

Olimar continued to limp. Eventually, he decided to ask Wolf, "After I had been taken to the lair twice and possible crippled, why would you think Mewtwo sent me?"

"I have to consider every possibility."

"In other words, Wolf is paranoid," Diddy Kong said.

Olimar laughed a little, causing Wolf to ask, "What's so funny?"

"Ah, nothing important," Olimar said.

They walked into a clearing. Mr. Game & Watch was watching a tied up Yoshi. Wolf turned to Olimar. "We don't know what he's saying, so we can't figure out whether to trust him or not. I'm hoping that you can tell us what he keeps on trying to say." Olimar nodded and sat down close to Yoshi. Wolf approached Yoshi and said, "All right, dino. We brought someone to translate. Now tell him how, exactly, you are not an agent working for Mewtwo when I saw him capture you egg."

Yoshi said a few things in his language. Olimar translated, "He was able to trick Mewtwo."

"How?"

* * *

Mewtwo returned to the cafeteria, disappointed he had failed to catch Olimar. Mewtwo thought on the bright side. At least he had only one smasher to find. Mewtwo glanced at the smashers he had caught. "I guess I should knock them out." He said to himself. He reconnected to the main mass of tentacles. The other smashers were screaming and shouting at Mewtwo. Mewtwo lifted every smasher high into the air. Without even focusing, he smashed every single one of them into the ground.

He slowly took each smasher to where he felt they deserved to go. When he got to Yoshi, he froze. During the entire time, Yoshi had never broken his egg. He looked down at the cracked shell, and the only thing there was a toaster.

Note: I know there are 35 smashers and Mr. Game & Watch is a Melee fighter. Also, I made up the tentacle ability.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Deals

Mewtwo was furious that he had more than one smasher to look for. He would need to access the cameras to see where the runaways would have gone. He ran up there and searched through old footage. There had to be some sort of clue in the film. He froze, however, when he got to a certain point. It was the footage from yesterday that he had gone through and had R.O.B. fix. He was looking at a crying Diddy Kong. He flew out to where he had locked up each smasher. He couldn't find Diddy Kong anywhere.

He burst into a room where Meta Knight and several others had been put. They looked at Mewtwo, but Meta Knight could tell he was coming for him. Mewtwo rushed forward and lifted Meta Knight off of the ground. Meta Knight tried to slip out of the grip, but it was too tight. "You lied to me!" Mewtwo shouted. "You told me there were only thirty two, but I have discovered there are more! Didn't I warn you about the consequences! How many are there!?

Meta Knight responded, "I'm still doomed to the same fate. What difference does it make if I tell you or not."

Mewtwo smashed him into a wall. "Tell me!"

"No."

"TELL ME!" Mewtwo repeatedly slammed Meta Knight into the wall. Meta Knight's mask began to crack. Meta Knight reached for Galaxia, but it was just out of his reach.

"STOP!" Mewtwo turned to see Kirby facing him. During his time at the mansion, Mewtwo had learned every language spoken there. "You're going to kill him."

"He doesn't deserve better."

"I'll tell you."

Mewtwo turned to look at Kirby. Meta Knight said, "Don't," before Mewtwo smashed him into the wall again and he was dropped onto the ground unconscious.

Mewtwo glanced at Meta Knight before he went back to Kirby. "Tell me how many there are."

"On one condition," Kirby said. "You do not punish Meta Knight."

"He needs to learn a lesson."

"He cannot be punished if you want to learn this lesson."

"Why don't I just beat it out of you?"

"Because you'll find that I'll be just as determined as Meta Knight to keep quiet, despite my looks."

Mewtwo smiled, "I like that you are willing to stand up for yourself. Alright, I agree that if you tell me how many smashers there are AND who they are, I will not give Meta Knight the punishment he deserves."

"I didn't agree to-"

"I need to know that as well, and knowing who I'm looking for will help as well."

Kirby stared at Mewtwo for several seconds before he said, "Agreed, I believe that, besides Olimar, Diddy Kong, Wolf, and Mr. Game & Watch escaped."

"And Yoshi." Mewtwo said to himself. He said out loud, "Thank you Kirby." Kirby gave a huge smile. Mewtwo floated over to Meta Knight. "I guess I will go to Marth's lair now."

Kirby's smile instantly vanished. "You aren't going to punish him, right? You said that-"

"I will not give him the punishment he deserves." Kirby was struck dumb when he realized Mewtwo was still going to hurt Meta Knight. "Don't worry. I won't give him a punishment worse than he deserves. It will be better, but not by much." Mewtwo teleported away, leaving a sad Kirby crying in the corner.

* * *

Olimar sat up on Yoshi as they were off. They were going to find a place that was even further away from the mansion, so they had less of a chance of being found. They talked it over and felt that it would be safe to bring Yoshi as long as he stayed close and they watched him closely. They headed out of the forest and began heading to the canyon. The pikmin carried all the equipment that Wolf had gotten together. Diddy Kong scouted ahead to make sure there wasn't anything that would be a problem.

Eventually Diddy Kong returned. "We may not want to go this way."

Olimar translated for the group and Wolf loudly groaned. "What's the problem?"

"We're coming up to a lake."

After Olimar translated, Wolf said, "And that's a problem, how?"

"When Tabuu came to conquer this world, I visited this place once. I was attacked by the Rayquaza and saved by Fox. I know we can probably take it, but is it really a good idea to fight a pokemon that size when he are trying to avoid being noticed."

Olimar started translating, but Wolf raised his hand. After Olimar stopped, Wolf said, "I don't care what it is. It will be faster for most of us if we go along the lakeside. It will be faster that climbing over dead trees."

Diddy Kong said something, and the other three smashers, plus flame, raised their hands. Wolf ignored them and kept going. One of the blue pikmin climbed into the water and started swimming around. Olimar blew his whistle, and it came back out. As they reached the other side, Wolf said, "See, nothing happened."

Something suddenly shot out of the water and grabbed Olimar and Yoshi. They both screamed and were taken under by the Rayquaza. Yoshi squirmed as he tried to get free, but Olimar just looked around. As they continued going deeper, Olimar finally said, "Excuse me." The Rayquaza was surprised that one of its victims was not only still conscious, but had said something to it. The Rayquaza stopped and looked at its victims. The green dinosaur was passed out and probably wouldn't live much longer. It turned to the other. Olimar continued, "Would you mind stopping for a second?"

The Rayquaza looked at its victim. "Why should I stop?"

"I'm hoping that I could talk to you, maybe strike a deal instead of killing us. Also, if you take me much deeper, the water pressure will probably kill me."

Rayquaza set Olimar down on a rock. "How can you even understand me?"

"One year I got bored, so I decided an interesting challenge would be to learn to communicate in some way with every living and intelligent thing, including you."

"Have you planned to talk to me before you die?"

Olimar laughed. "You're funny."

"And you're just trying to get on my good side. Stop stalling and tell me what you want to."

"Okay. I need you to return my friend and I back to our friends."

"No."

"Please, my friends need me, and so do all the other smashers."

"Telling me the other smashers need you will not help you."

"Then Master Hand needs me."

"Again, same problem. It actually hurts you since I hate Master hand. I do not become a pokemon to fight or a smasher. What does he do with me? He puts me in a lake. I have trapped here for the past five years and all I want is to get away. Master Hand, however, has refused all wishes to leave."

"What if I told you I need to stop Mewtwo?"

Rayquaza thought about what Olimar said. He finally said, "Tell me more."

"Wait. I want to make sure Yoshi survives. If you take him back up, I promise I will stay here and tell you."

Rayquaza growled before it finally shot out of the water. It put Yoshi on the beach next to the other smashers that had been discussing whether it was worth going after Olimar and Yoshi or not. Wolf was frustrated from not being able to understand the other two. Rayquaza returned and said, "Now tell me, what is Mewtwo doing?"

Olimar stared at the powerful pokemon. "This morning, Mewtwo made a surprise attack on all the smashers. He was able to beat any smasher that tried to fight him, and capture almost any that tried to escape. Me and the other four up there are all that's left."

"What importance are you to the group?"

Olimar shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly, I keep the group sane. Wolf is the leader, but he can't understand anything the others say unless I translate."

"I think I know which one you're talking about. He seems like he could usually handle himself, but don't you have someone else to lead you."

"Wolf is a talented leader, but anyone that might be considered more talented has been captured."

Rayquaza looked up at the shore where Wolf was looking down into the water. "I don't know." Rayquaza turned to Olimar. "I think you're doomed to failure, whether I eat you or not."

"But we need everyone to have a chance." Olimar stared at Rayquaza. It looked intent on eating him. "What if Mewtwo will punish you eating me?"

"You don't seem that important."

"Okay, well what if there is a chance I can get you your freedom back."

Rayquaza seemed to be very interested in the idea. "How do propose to get me my freedom?"

"Master Hand will likely have been a victim since he hasn't already saved the day. If we are able to save the other smashers as well as Master Hand, then we might be able to get a favor. If we do, I promise to ask that they let you go free."

"What if they don't give you a favor?"

Olimar sighed. "I will fight for you to get your freedom. If they won't do what I ask, then I will give up being a smasher."

Rayquaza smiled. "I think this could work. What I'm concerned about, however, is how I will know you have left?"

Olimar was about to pull something out of his pocket, but he stopped. "Can we go back to the surface? My equipment doesn't work underwater, and I'm not sure it will work right now after being underwater for so long."

Rayquaza agreed and picked up Olimar. It flew straight out of the water and put Olimar on the shore opposite of Wolf and the others. "What is this device you want to give me?"

Olimar opened a pocket and pulled out a device similar to a walkie talkie. "This will only work if my suit is still in this world. Assuming it works, you'll get static the second I leave. If that doesn't earn your trust, then you will never trust me."

Rayquaza looked at the little device. "Alright, I suppose this will be enough to earn my trust." He set the device by a rock that would be able to conceal fairly well

Rayquaza started to leave, but Olimar called out, "Wait!"

Raquaza turned back around. "What?"

"I was hoping that you would be able to help us somehow. I mean, if you're uncertain whether or not we will succeed, then wouldn't it be helpful for you to help us out. I mean, you're a powerful pokemon."

Rayquaza shook its head. "I might be able to make that much of a difference in the battle." It began to go back underwater. Olimar was hoping it would wait, but it continued to disappear until it was all gone.

By the time the Rayquaza had completely disappeared, Wolf and the others arrived. Wolf looked at Olimar, "Is everything alright?"

Olimar nodded. The others turned and began walking toward the forest. They stopped as Rayquaza appeared one last time. Only its head was sticking out. It said, "I will join in your fight if you do certain things. You must have Mewtwo come out of the mansion to fight you. Also, this battle must begin ten days from now, just before noon. If you are unable to fulfill my requirements, then I will not help you." As soon as he finished, he disappeared right under the water.

Mewtwo was excited about who he was about to punish next. The arrogant prince Marth was strapped to the table he had tortured others dozens of times. He didn't try anything to get out. There was a large spear positioned and rigged so it would fall on Marth's head if any part of him gets free from any restraint. Mewtwo stared at the prince he was obviously terrified and looked as if he was about to die. He would get close, but he wasn't going to die.

Mewtwo began his monologue. "You must have had a very twisted mind. Not many people would think up all of these ways to torture a victim. You do it in a way to avoid permanent damage of any kind, but it is made to feel as if every part of the body is destroyed. It keeps you from getting into major trouble with the hands. They would be interested in learning about how a serious injury occurred.

"You also seem to have improved your methods. I guess you have though. It would be embarrassing for others to see that Olimar was still able to function. He functioned well enough that he beat Pit and knocked him out of the tournaments. If I remember correct, the punishment you chose was to bash every bone in his body that it wouldn't break anything. From what I learned, it sounded like you were able to achieve just barely able to avoid breaking anything.

"The next part was that you hung Olimar by his arms and swung around the room. It should have ruined him, especially when Pit started using the swinging smasher as a target. What made what you did truly horrific was when you bent down next to Olimar, who was gasping for air, pushed as hard as you could down on his chest, and said, 'I'm just barely getting started.' You really were just barely getting started."

Marth said, "What is the point of telling me this?"

Mewtwo lunged on top of Marth and began choking him. "I want you to realize the monster you are. I want you to recognize the fact that I could torture until you died five times and still haven't even come within a mile of the suffering you and your elites have caused."

Mewtwo let go and ignored Marth's gasping. "Something has always intrigued me. The way you feel that only certain people should have the right to fight. I mean, it's right there in your oath. Correct me if I get this wrong. The oath is:

I swear, by all of my might

To punish those unworthy to fight."

When Marth didn't say anything, Mewtwo continued. "However, You aren't fair about which ones. Falco is a far superior fighter to a lot here, including your new recruit, Lucas. Ness is the more powerful fighter, but I don't think you were looking for a fighter, am I right?" Marth didn't say anything. "You were looking for someone that could be a tool and help carry out your cruelty."

Mewtwo picked up a rod. "Well I'm gonna show some cruelty to you. I will break one rule and cause serious damage, but I should help you fulfill your oath. By the time I'm done, you may never pick up a sword again." Mewtwo swung the hard as hard as he could at Marth's right arm. Marth screamed and started pushing against the restraints. When he finally calmed down again, Mewtwo said, "You may not waste your energy. I'm just barely getting started."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

An Unexpected Visitor.

Olimar, Wolf, and the others eventually found a cave near the top of the canyon. The cave was rather obscure and an ideal place for a hideout. It was close enough to the top that all five of them could jump out if they need to. They were close to a water source and a few places with food. They should be able to last for ten days. The major thing was to decide what they would do for those ten days.

The first thing Wolf wanted to do was figure out what they had for the assault against Mewtwo. He first counted his gear. Most of it was scrap he was planning to build in whatever he needed. He had his blaster and a spare. The only other thing was his shield. "Yoshi, do you have anything?" Yoshi shook his head. "Mr. Game & Watch?"

Mr. Game & Watch started speaking. Olimar translated, "He doesn't have anything more than what he usually has."

Diddy Kong also only had the stuff he usually had. Wolf finally said, "What about you Olimar?"

Olimar actually hadn't checked through his gear since he had escaped the mansion. "I have sixteen pikmin. There are four reds, five yellows, three blues, two whites, and two purples. Olimar went through all of his pockets and was disappointed with what he found. "I have my whistle, a few random gadgets, and only enough seeds to grow seven more pikmin."

"What kinds?" Diddy Kong asked.

Olimar translated before saying, "That's the problem. Here, there isn't any way for me to determine which pikmin I get. If I want a certain type, I have to cross my fingers and hope I get lucky."

"Are there ways to improve the chances of getting a certain type?" Yoshi asked.

"What did he say?" Wolf asked.

"Can't you make a translator or something like that with all the scrap you brought?" Olimar said.

"Well excuse me." Wolf said.

Olimar turned back to Yoshi. "If I plant the pikmin into certain types of material, then it can improve my chances of getting certain kinds."

Yoshi nodded and sat down. Diddy Kong walked over to Wolf and asked, "What do we do now?"

Wolf looked at Olimar. "Seriously, build a translator." When Wolf continued to glare at Olimar, Olimar said, "Diddy Kong wants to know what our next move is."

Wolf sat down by the scrap he had brought. "We try to figure out ways that might give us an advantage over Mewtwo."

"What ideas do you have?" Olimar asked.

"The only thing I can think of right now is to build a translator."

Olimar looked at the Wolf. "That's it. I thought you said we were going to do stuff that would help when we faced Mewtwo. The translator will be helpful, but shouldn't we be doing things that will improve our strength?"

"I want to come up with a plan first. Once I have a plan, then I can figure out what we will need for the plan to work."

"Do you have the beginnings of a plan?"

"Beat Mewtwo."

"You don't have a plan."

"Okay, fine. I don't have a plan. I'm sorry." Wolf dropped what he was working on and stood up. He looked straight down at Olimar. "But you better not get on my nerves. You come up with a plan that uses a pathetic dino, a creature that only exists in two dimensions, a scrawny chimp, and a pathetic astronaut."

Olimar glared at Wolf. "What do you mean pathetic?"

"You've barely got the strength to stand on your own two feet. If it weren't for your pikmin, you wouldn't be able to fight, or help, you couldn't even have fixed your planet. You boss those pikmin around, but you do nothing to help them."

Olimar refused to back down. "I have been able to create order and have caused the pikmin to become a dominating species. You, on the other hand, tend to cause havoc." It became silent as the two smashers continued glaring. Eventually, Olimar continued, "Look, I know you can lead, and I know you can do it well, but you can't complain about what you're stuck with. Be resourceful, and lead us to victory with what you have." Olimar looked at the other three, who all seemed worried about what was going to happen. Olimar turned back to Wolf. "Please. We need you to do this."

Wolf shifted his gaze from Olimar to the ground. Olimar turned and sat down next to Flame. Yoshi and Diddy Kong went back to resting. Mr. Game & Watch was about to sit down, but he seemed to hear something. He stuck his head out and quickly pulled it in and said, "Get down!" Olimar translated and did his best to hide. Wolf hid behind his scrap. They didn't have to wait long before an Arwing flew by the cave entrance. Everyone got back up. Mr. Game & Watch stuck his head back out of the cave. When he came back in, he said, "All clear."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Diddy Kong looked at Wolf. "What's an Arwing doing out here?"

Olimar translated. "It was almost certainly looking for us," Wolf said.

"Fox and Falco wouldn't do that," Olimar said.

"Yeah, and they didn't," Wolf said. Everyone turned and looked at him. "I got a look at it as it flew by. I'm not sure if what I saw is accurate, but in that glimpse, I'm pretty sure I didn't see a pilot."

"Then what do we do? It shouldn't be that long before they discover us if they keep coming here."

"We can probably stay here for a few more days without being discovered. After that, we need to get out of here and see what we can do."

* * *

The five smashers spent three days in the cave. During that time, Wolf had been successful in building a translator. Both Olimar and Wolf were relieved that they didn't need anyone to translate. Wolf had also made progress in learning Diddy Kong's language without a translator.

They also had more Arwings visit their area. It was very uncommon the first day, but they started appearing more and more often. By the third day, they were so close together that they realized there was more than one, probably a dozen. "It's too risky to stay here," Olimar said. "We should probably get out of here and find a new hideout.

"I agree," Wolf said. "But we may have waited too long. Our window of opportunity to escape without being detected shut yesterday. We don't have any chance of escaping with so many Arwings flying around."

"Could we cause a distraction?" Mr. Game & Watch said.

"With what?" They all became silent. Then, Diddy Kong started bouncing up and down with his hand in the air. "You don't need to raise your to say something."

"Could you use your Wolfen?" Diddy Kong asked

"The Wolfen flew past here two days ago. That means Mewtwo took it over."

"Then you can take it back."

"That's a horrible idea," Wolf growled.

The other three smashers, however, were thinking about Diddy Kong's idea. Yoshi looked at Wolf. "I like the idea."

Wolf seemed shocked. "I agree, this could work," Olimar said.

Mr. Game & Watch also agreed. Wolf smiled. "Okay, so how do we get onto the Wolfen. It's too risky to try and get it while it's landed at the mansion."

"We jump on," Diddy Kong said.

All the smashers now stared at Diddy Kong. "What do you mean by jump on?" Olimar asked. Diddy Kong walked over to the cave entrance. As an Arwing flew by, Diddy Kong pretended to jump onto it. "Okay, I think you've lost me."

Wolf patted Olimar on the shoulders. "We can never seem to agree."

Olimar stared at Wolf as he stepped out of the entrance and looked around. "Wait, you agree with someone for once."

Wolf stepped back in as another Arwing passed by. "I agree because it might be the best we can do before we are truly cornered."

Olimar smiled as the five gathered together. "So how do we do this."

Wolf looked at everyone. "We need to come up with a way to alert me when the Wolfen passes by. Yoshi, position yourself in a cave that will let you see ships coming around the curve and stay close enough that we can see you throw an egg, the signal. Make sure that where you are is also somewhere you can conceal yourself."

"Got it," Yoshi said.

"I will try to land on the Wolfen when it passes by. The next thing is I want Olimar and Mr. Game & Watch to get on the next Arwings to pass by." The two of them nodded. "After that, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, and the pikmin will take out gear and make off for the temple."

"Who will lead the pikmin?" Yoshi asked.

"I will." Everyone turned and looked down at Flame.

"Who are you?" Wolf asked.

"He's Flame," Olimar said.

Diddy Kong started to laugh, "You name your pikmin," he said between fits of laughter.

"Only this one," Olimar said. "He hasn't died for the full five years I've been here."

"Alright," Wolf said. "I guess we should get into position." Yoshi started heading off. Wolf turned to the pikmin. "Try to get as much stuff as you can out of here. I might need that stuff-"

"Egg!" Olimar shouted.

Everyone looked out and saw an egg go in front of the entrance. Wolf walked to the entrance. He jumped out and was barely able to grab onto the Wolfen's wing. Olimar and Mr. Game & Watch rushed to the entrance. "You get the next one," Mr. Game & Watch said. Olimar nodded and gathered five pikmin together. They were two reds, two yellows, and a blue. Olimar saw an Arwing and jumped out. He tethered on and pulled himself onto the top of the ship.

He looked up and saw that the Arwing was closing in on the Wolfen. The Arwing started firing at Wolf. Wolf climbed into the Wolfen cockpit, which was taken out by a bullet. Olimar climbed to the front and grabbed a red pikmin. He started smacking it at the guns. After it was bent, he moved to the next gun and started kicking it. He muttered to himself, "I should have brought a purple one." He kicked it again and backed away. The Arwing tried firing again and exploded. Olimar was pleased with his work until it started to fall. He turned around and jumped off the back of his ship. Olimar saw several more Arwings fly past him. One started firing and killed a red pikmin. Olimar threw his tether and barely latched onto an Arwing that was chasing after another Arwing. Olimar climbed on and looked at the Arwing his was chasing. Mr. Game & Watch was standing on it, tearing pieces of metal off. He threw the torn piece at the ship Olimar was on. Olimar sprinted to the front and threw it at a nearby ship.

Olimar ran over to the Arwings wing. He grabbed the blue pikmin and banged the wing. He continued smacking the wing. Eventually, he damaged the wing enough that it turned and started turning towards the main fleet. He broke the cockpit open and started forcing the ship to fire. Several ships were taken out by the bullets. Two ships broke off from the main group and went after Olimar's ship. Olimar looked at the ships and ran to the front of the Arwing. He jumped off and grappled onto the front. The Arwing slowly began to dive towards the ground. As it continued to dive, several bullets hit the wings. Olimar climbed back onto the ship. He ran to the back and grabbed both yellow pikmin, He flung them at the approaching Arwings and shouted, "Take them out!" Olimar ran to the front again and jumped. He landed hard on the ground and was pretty sure he had finally managed to break a bone.

He looked up at the two approaching Arwings. They both pulled out a type of grapple gun. One of the Arwings exploded. A yellow pikmin landed softly on the ground. The other was still functional. It fired the grapple and latched onto Olimar's shoulder. Olimar screamed as agonizing pain shot through his body. He was pretty sure that the bone he finally broke was his collarbone. The Arwing flew by. Olimar was only able to mutter, "Oh no," before it started dragging him along.

Olimar looked down and saw Flame had grabbed his foot. "I got you."

"You're not doing anything," Olimar said before he started to fall. The Arwing had dragged Olimar off the edge of the canyon. As it started pulling him in, Olimar felt something pulling on the ship. Two pikmin tethers were slowly dragging the ship back. Diddy Kong ran over and jumped off the edge. He grabbed onto the Arwing and wrapped his tail around a tree branch. Yoshi ran over and stuck his tongue onto the ship. They all started dragging the ship back. As it was brought back, one pikmin tether disintegrated and began trying to free Olimar. They eventually succeeded and ran off carrying him. Diddy Kong, Yoshi, and the rest of the pikmin let go. The Arwing started flying off. Olimar watched the ship as it flew off. He thought he saw something on it. He took out a small set of binoculars and looked. The yellow pikmin was still on the ship. It went to the back and jumped into the thrusters. The ship exploded. Olimar didn't need to find a ghost to know it didn't make it.

Olimar sighed as the pikmin continued to carry him off. It wasn't long before they were joined by Mr. Game & Watch. "Where's Wolf?" Mr. Game & Watch asked.

"We haven't seen him." Diddy Kong said.

"I'm alright," said a voice from Olimar's pocket.

Olimar started searching through his pockets. He pulled out a small device. "What is this?" Olimar asked.

"I think it's pretty obvious what it is," Wolf said through the device. "I put this in your pocket while you were sleeping."

"What if they got me?" Olimar asked.

" I put one in Yoshi's food. I was doing what you said and being resourceful."

Olimar smiled. "How are you doing?"

"I got the Wolfen back under my control. However, there are too many Arwings after me."

"Do you need help?"

"I don't think you could offer much help without putting yourselves in too much danger. I can outmaneuver them. Just get to the temple. I'll meet you there once I get these things off my back." The communicator shut off after that.

"Looks like he has to make the calls," Mr. Game & Watch said.

They all looked up to see about nine Arwings chasing after the Wolfen. Olimar sighed. "Come on. Lets go."

* * *

"Link," was Mewtwo's telepathic message.

Link got out of his room and went down the hallway. He knew his turn was coming up. The only other elite that hadn't gone was Zelda. Link walked toward the lair and said the oath. Mewtwo was happy to see him. "I'm kind of surprised you willingly came. The only other was Pit."

Link pointed at the back of his hand. "Courage."

"Yes, it takes a lot of courage to do something so monstrous as creating the elites and creating this lair."

"You must also have courage then. This new order you created is close to as monstrous as mine."

Mewtwo smacked Link. "How dare you talk back to me?"

Link pointed to the back of his hand again. "Courage."

Mewtwo glared at Link. "You always were a stubborn one." He cracked his knuckles. "Lets see what lessons I can teach you." He Picked Link up and began strapping him to the table. "I have learned your history here since I left. I must say, Zelda and Peach are the only ones who have acted more noble as elites. Lucas succumbed to the power very quickly.

"However, the only reason you were ever noble was because you had Zelda to restrain you. You were always trying to stay on her good side. That's why you left your position as the leader of the elites. You wanted Zelda to stop seeing you as a monster, but you wanted to show your strength."

Mewtwo pulled out a key and opened a closet. He threw every single one of Link's weapons and gear in there, leaving him with just his clothes. "I'll show you how you lack any true strength." He undid Link's restraints. "Fight me right now."

Link got off the table. "When does this end?"

Mewtwo smiled. "It ends when I want it to." Mewtwo rushed forward and picked Link up. He smashed Link into the wall and began pounding him mercilessly. Link blocked one and tried to punch Mewtwo, but Mewtwo quickly backed up. "Come on. Try to put up a good fight." Link yelled as he tried tackling Mewtwo. Mewtwo smashed him into the ground. Link tried to get up, but Mewtwo stepped on his back. He grabbed Link's hair and smashed his head into the ground. When Mewtwo lifted Link's head up again, he was unconscious. He was bleeding from the forehead. Mewtwo said, "I will do this for at least as long as I'm here."

* * *

He was puzzled. Something seemed odd about the mansion. It was usually a happy place, even for the bottom smashers. Now it seemed really grim. He hadn't seen anyone through the windows. He hadn't heard the usual sounds of laughter or fighting that was going on. He had, however, heard sounds of people screaming in pain. He was pretty sure that Lucas had been screaming the day before. That had scared him so bad that Roy had decided he wouldn't visit that day.

Now Roy was back. He wasn't sure what he should do. It might have been some sort of freak accident, or something seriously wrong could have happened. If something was wrong, then he had to find some way to help.

An arrow thumped by Roy's feet. He looked up expecting Link, but instead saw Toon Link. Toon Link was pointing at the arrow. Roy looked at the arrow and saw a piece of paper stuck to it. It read, "Mewtwo has returned. He took over the mansion. All hopes rest on five free smashers and you. Please help. Either find a way in or find a better hiding place. Your in plain view if Mewtwo looks around."

Roy folded up the piece of paper. He looked around. He couldn't see anyway in. He had to help them out. After several seconds, he backed away. He knew would need to find someway into the mansion. Until then, he should hide.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Friends Turned Enemies

Roy got out of his hiding spot. A day had gone by, and he still had no idea how to break into the mansion. Roy looked around to see if there was any way in he wouldn't be noticed sneaking in. His answer came when something banged against his head. He looked up to see Toon Link staring down at him and pointing at something on the ground. Roy turned and saw Toon Link's grappling hook. Roy picked it up and looked around. There was a part of the roof that was sticking out far enough it could be grappled. Roy fired and was disappointed when it didn't reach all the way. He looked around again and found a pipe going down the side. Roy fired and was surprised when he suddenly shot towards it. He nearly let go when he slammed into the pipe. Roy grabbed on and looked for something else to grapple. He looked around and saw a hook on the ceiling in Toon Link's room. He shot out it and was pulled into the room.

Roy dropped from the ceiling and next to Toon Link. "Thanks," he said.

"You can repay me by helping me out," Toon Link said.

"Okay, so what happened?" Toon Link explained the situation and what Mewtwo did. He explained how Mewtwo planned to create order and how he had been punishing people using the Lair. "The what?"

"The Lair. You know, the place Marth and the other elites punished people for doing some sort of made up crime."

"Marth wouldn't have done that."

"Wait, you never knew that Marth and the other Elites have been torturing people in there since you left."

"The Elites are a made a group that frustrated smashers made up."

"Did Marth tell you that?" Roy remained silent. "You've been lied to. Marth may not have started it, but he has ruined the lives of anyone that isn't an Elite. I've been to the lair eight times now, and I have scars from what they did to me. I always took a picture of myself after I got back here to show what they did."

Roy listened intently. "Can I see one of these pictures?"

Toon Link nodded. He went to his desk and grabbed a picture. Roy was horrified. Toon Link had two black eyes, his nose was bleeding and probably broken, and his lips were completely cut up. "Pit was the one to do it. It was something about I refused to help him with something simple. I think he wanted me to make him a sandwich."

"This is horrible."

"Actually, what's horrible is that it's one of my lighter beatings. The worst came from Samus. It was one of only ten she had ever done. During a fight, I did some damage to her arm cannon. It caused the cannon to malfunction and make her pretty easy to take out. She was so furious, she actually broke bones. It took Link and Pit dragging her away to stop."

Roy was shocked to be hearing about these things. "I am so sorry. If I had known, I would have helped you and made them stop."

"But you didn't, so we can't really blame you."

Roy went to Toon Link's desk. He went through each of the pictures. Toon Link hadn't lied about it being a lighter beating. Of all eight pictures, only one seemed to have been a lighter beating. "Were all the Elites this cruel?"

"Almost all of them. Lucas joined the elites the day before Mewtwo's attack. He was nearly ready to do one of these to Ness. Link has lightened up, but he's still close to this bad. Peach and Samus are kinder, but they tend to be more hurtful than helpful. The only one that was at all good was Zelda. If she hadn't been an Elite, then it's very likely that things would get out of hand. I think Marth actually hates that she's an Elite."

"Has she ever sent anyone to the Lair."

"She tried to send Marth there. It didn't work. Other than him, she hasn't ever wanted to use the lair."

Roy finally backed away from the pictures. "How could Master Hand let everything get so far out of control?"

"He never realized what was happening. They were able to get others like R.O.B. to help cover up what they were doing."

Roy remained silent before saying, "Who are the five that are free."

"Wolf, Olimar, Yoshi, Mr. Game & Watch, and Diddy Kong."

"So it's up to me."

"I wouldn't count them out yet. They do have Wolf."

"Yeah, one out of five. Face it, Wolf is the only one with potential to stop Mewtwo. Olimar probably shouldn't have become a fighter. Yoshi is probably slightly better, Mr. Game & Watch is all messed up with being 2-D in a 3-D world. Diddy Kong will probably get them killed."

"I think they have a better chance than you."

"Than us."

Toon Link was puzzled. "Us?"

"Yeah. If I'm gonna be successful, I'll need help. You can help me fight Mewtwo, right?"

Toon Link looked at Roy before shifting his gaze to the floor. He lifted up his tunic to reveal a metal device that was strapped over his heart. It seemed to be tied around his waist and attached to his shoulder. In the middle was a small red glass orb. "Mewtwo isn't leaving anything to chance. Everyone has one of these connected to them. If you go against Mewtwo once, he will activate it. It results in being knocked unconscious. After that you go to the lair. If you disobey him again, he activates a ten inch spike to plunge into the heart. He demonstrated it on a pikmin Olimar left behind."

"He's willing to kill all of you."

"Yep. I get off fairly well. The elites were all taken to the lair. It sounds like he plans on making them visit."

Roy heard something outside of the window. Donkey Kong and King Dedede were talking. They both had large metal collars around their necks. "What's with the collars?"

"Mewtwo wanted to make sure we weren't doing anything we shouldn't while we were gone. The collars contain cameras so he can see what we see. We are supposed to wear them while we're outside. He has started sending us out with the collars to look for the missing smashers."

Roy moved back in before they spotted him and revealed him to Mewtwo. "Is there any way I could meet with all of the smashers?"

Olimar, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, and Mr. Game & Watch had been hiking for a full 24 hours, and they were only about halfway there. They were exhausted, their feet hurt, and they hadn't been able to gather much food before going on their journey. Diddy Kong was getting low on bananas, and he wanted to save them for their peels. Olimar hadn't been getting better, but he was still in massive pain. Mr. Game & Watch tried to cook, but his food still hurt to touch. Yoshi was the only one that seemed fine.

"I'm tired," Diddy Kong said.

"I'm sorry, but we need to keep going," Olimar said.

"You've been laying on your pikmin all day," Diddy Kong replied. "Why do you get to determine when we stop."

"You're right, this isn't fair. If you can, I'll trade my broken bones for you sore feet."

"You get to sleep too."

"Riding on pikmin isn't the most comfortable ride."

"Hey," Flame said.

"We're tired too." A white one said.

"Yeah, we want to rest." A blue one said.

"Okay, how about we rest after one more hour," Olimar said.

"No," Yoshi said. "We need to keep going."

"We're not all made to travel," Mr. Game & Watch said. "We need to rest soon."

"Wolf is either gone or already there," Yoshi replied. "We need to find out which. So we should stop only when we absolutely need to."

"Diddy can't handle it!" Mr. Game & Watch shouted.

"I can," Diddy Kong said.

"See," Yoshi said.

"No you can't," Mr. Game & Watch said to Diddy Kong. "You're practically drooping on the ground. We need to rest when we have the best opportunity to."

They continued to argue about whether they should rest or not that they were all surprised when a blue pikmin say, "That's it."

Everyone, including the pikmin, looked at the blue pikmin. "What?"

"It's been an hour. We can rest now."

"Oh," Mr. Game & Watch said. A thump made everyone turn and see Yoshi and Diddy Kong fall to the ground and quickly go to sleep.

The pikmin lightly set Olimar on the ground. He thanked them and tried to find a way to go to sleep without hurting himself even more. Mr. Game & Watch, Flame and the other pikmin had already fallen asleep. Olimar struggled with the pain that was constantly shooting through his body. Eventually, he was so tired that he began to fall asleep.

He was startled awake when he heard some arguing behind him. "Hey, put me down," Mr. Game & Watch said.

"Shut up. You know I can't understand you." Olimar realized that someone had come into their camp. "Mewtwo will be furious if he finds out you cost me capturing the four of you. I'm sorry, but I have to."

There was a strange beeping sound. "Ah, it hurts."

"Shut up." The beeping suddenly stopped, and it became quiet.

Olimar shifted enough that he could grab onto one of his pikmin. The pikmin started to squeak, but Olimar placed his hand over the mouth and muffled the noise. Olimar looked and saw he had grabbed a white pikmin. He was quickly picked up. Olimar swung the pikmin as hard as he could and stunned the person. He landed and screamed as pain surged through his body. Yoshi and Diddy Kong immediately woke up. The pikmin all woke up and surged around Olimar.

Diddy Kong and Yoshi rushed over to Olimar. As they helped him up, they were shocked to see the attacker was Red. Behind him, Mr. Game & Watch was staring at a large metallic device attached to his chest. He also had a collar on similar to one Red had on. It was tied to his waist, attached to his shoulder, and had a red glass orb in the center. Red was rubbing his cheek where Olimar had managed to smack him. "What are you doing here?" Olimar asked.

"I'm bringing you in," Red said.

"What?"

"Mewtwo has requested that a few smashers bring you in, including me. I'm sorry, but you're not getting away."

"Why don't you just leave?"

"Two things. This." He pointed to the collar around his neck. "And this." He lifted up his shirt to reveal a device exactly the same as the one connected to Mr. Game & Watch. "Mewtwo is watching me. He knows I found you so I don't have a choice. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry." Mr. Game & Watch said. Red turned around and was surprised as Mr. Game & Watch bashed him on the head. Red was quickly knocked out. As they were about to go to Mr. Game & Watch, he fell to his knees and grabbed the device attached to his chest. He started screaming. "Ah, this device. It's doing something to me."

"Can we help you?"

"No. If Mewtwo can see what we're doing, then you have to leave me." Mr. Game & Watch let out one final scream before falling unconscious.

Olimar rushed over. He started examining the device. He started taking it off, when a voice said, "You need to stop."

Olimar stopped what he was doing and examined the device again. The voice didn't seem to come from the chest piece, so the next thing he examined was the collar. "Mewtwo?"

"I hope you weren't expecting someone else. Listen, I'm sorry I had to do what I did to Mr. Game & Watch, but I can't let him go. He won't wake up again until he is back here. If you continue pursuing some way to remove the device, then I will be forced to kill him."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I am not afraid to neutralize a problem. Listen. I would like to reason with you. I want to fix everything that has been ruined. The Elites have destroyed everything good in the mansion. You three all know it. I have been watching, and I know everything that he has done. I kept track of how many times each of you went to the lair. Diddy Kong, you went there 187 times. Yoshi, you went 195 times. It would have been more if it weren't for Peach helping you. Olimar, you had the second highest count at 268 times. Falco beat you at 312 times. I can offer you something better than what they did."

"Can you understand me?" Yoshi asked.

"It takes effort, but yes I can."

"I'm not sure anything has changed. Maybe we are elevated, but between the death chest things and the collars, our situation hasn't really improved. All you seem to do is cast the Elites to the bottom and put you on top. If you're trying to say that what you have done is create a utopia, then you need to reexamine everything you've done."

"Do you other two agree?"

"Yes," Olimar said.

"A really big yes," Diddy Kong said.

"Then let me give you my second reason for turning in now. You aren't earning yourself any favors. I respect that you are willing to fight for what you believe, even if it leads back to the horrors of what I saw before this, but you will be punished for your rebellious actions. I've seen the condition your in. There are only three of you and you are all exhausted and hungry. I heard Olimar's scream. You are badly injured and you suffer immensely. I have every other smasher under my control to hunt you down. I have the other pokemon and the other assist trophies at my disposal. If you truly think you can defeat me, you are horribly mistaken. Victory is completely impossible to achieve."

This proposal had an affect on them. They hadn't ever considered whether it was actually possible to defeat Mewtwo. They always assumed that they could if they really tried. The silence was broken when Diddy Kong said, "I want to speak this time."

"Go ahead," Mewtwo said. "This should be interesting."

Diddy Kong was silent before he said. "The three of us are all heroes, so we're used to doing the impossible."

"Then you will keep resisting."

Olimar looked around. Everyone was nodding there heads. Olimar finally said, "We'll stop once we've taken you down."

"Then I'll let the hunt continue." After that, the speaker went silent.

The heroes got up and left Mr. Game & Watch there. They continued their journey for the temple. Yoshi sighed. "Hopefully Wolf will get back soon."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Reunited

Toon Link led Roy to the main room where the smashers hung out. Usually, they were playing games. Some played chess. Some played checkers. Others played Halo. It varied depending on the person. However, no one was playing when Toon Link and Roy entered. Toon Link waved goodbye before heading back into his room. Roy examined the room. There were only ten or twelve Smashers. It was easy for Roy to find the Elites. They were the ones that seemed the most isolated. Marth was holding his sword arm. Roy knew it was broken and probably worse, and it seemed like Mewtwo hadn't done anything to take care of it. Roy was worried the damage might be permanent. He had his eyes closed and didn't seem to be breathing. Roy was sure he wasn't dead, but he seemed more than just unconscious.

Link was holding a bag of ice to his eye. He was cut up in multiple places. He might even have a few broken bones. He didn't have any of his gear. Link looked over and looked shocked to see Roy. He smiled and tried to get up, but he winced and sat back down.

"Roy, what are you doing here?" Roy turned to see Ike right behind him. Ike was also beaten up, but he had large chains attached to his arms. They were connected to multiple large cinder blocks. There were similar chains connected to his legs and waist. "I thought you wouldn't be allowed in without getting chest piece."

"I haven't been allowed in yet." Roy said. "He doesn't know I'm here. I'm here to help."

Ike's jaw dropped. "Are you suicidal? You don't know what Mewtwo's capable of. You don't know what he's done."

"I didn't know what you were capable of either, and because of that, you caused a lot of harm."

Ike looked puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

"The Lair. The oath. Toon Link told me all about them. You should be ashamed of what you've done."

Ike was shocked. "I thought you'd be on my side."

"I thought the same thing." Roy glared at Ike for several seconds. "What were you thinking? You're supposed to be some sort of incredible hero here. How did it end with you torturing others?"

Ike dropped his gaze. It took a few seconds before he could make eye contact. "I'm sorry, but it's just-"

"Don't try to justify what you've done." Roy walked away before Ike could say another word.

He went over to Link, who had been watching the whole thing. "I could hear what you said," Link said.

"You shouldn't be allowed to continue fighting after what you've done."

Link gave a weak smile and said, "Talking about who deserves to fight started all of this." He looked around the room before looking at Roy. "I understand that you're angry, but you need to understand the reason the Elites were created. Please, I know it doesn't justify what we did, but you should hear the story." Link gestured to the ground. "Sit down." Roy continued to glare at Link, but he did sit down. "You know I'm one of the original twelve. The original twelve was a very diverse group. I believe the only true fighters were Samus, Fox, and I. The others could fight, but not to the degree we could. So Master Hand decided he would try to even things up. Well, by the time he was done, I was on the weaker side.

"The Melee tournaments came again, and Master Hand had me better than before, but I was still not a great fighter. Once it became clear that I would be even worse in the Brawl tournaments, I finally had enough. Ike was also upset as well. I thought a fighter of his strength would do better. Instead, he was closer to the bottom. Marth does well, but it's frustrating when you loose to a Diddy Kong. I started things and got the two of them involved. After them, we dragged in the women and Pit to make it look like we were trying to make this about popularity, but it never was. We wanted eight Elites, so we tried recruiting. Fox, Snake, and Sonic turned us down. Falco not only turned us down, he strongly protested. He should have earned a lot of respect. Instead, we made it worse for him. We decided we wanted someone we could easily influence. That's why we chose Lucas

"Despite the fact I started the Elites, I don't think I ever fully embraced it. I always felt guilty, especially on the days when I sent people to the Lair. Zelda also talked to me a lot. She would often say how it was all wrong, but I wouldn't listen. The others had been told why we wanted to do it. Zelda was the only one that wouldn't agree with us." Link paused in his story. He looked like he was listening. He sighed and said, "Mewtwo just called me for another beating. Ike's probably been listening. Tell him I'm explaining why I left being the leader." Link got up, groaned, and left.

Roy went to Ike. "Have you been listening?"

"Yes, and I know where Link was going. You see, when Zelda tried to get us to stop, Link was the only one that would listen at all. He would start to debate with himself whether or not what he was doing was right. It all erupted at a horrible time. One day, Link sent both the Ice Climbers to the Lair for some odd reason. It had to do with freezing his drink. He was in a really bad mood as well. So he begins the trip to the Lair like it usually does, but something set him off. I don't know all the details, but I believe Popo asked Link to stop. Link turned on Popo and said something about how he wouldn't. Popo begged, but Link kept going. Finally, Popo crushed Link's foot. For a few seconds, Link lost control of himself. After all of the confusion, frustration, and anger, he pulled out his sword and lunged at Popo. Popo had enough sense to dive out of the way. When Link had control again, he realized he had stabbed the sword through Popo's leg. Link later said that when he thought it over again, he realized he had been aiming for the chest. After that, I heard Link ran out of there and straight to his room. It ended with him falling apart.

"Link was severely punished for what he had done. Not just by Master Hand, but from himself. He backed down from the post of leader. I fought Marth for the spot and he won. Link also became much gentler than the rest of us. Even Peach and Lucas became worse than what he was like. Sometimes, if he sent someone to the Lair, he would break down and cry instead of punish. He has tried to fix his behavior, but, ironically, he lacks the courage to leave the Elites and apologize to Popo." Ike ended the story there. Roy was satisfied and began walking away. Ike got up and followed him, dragging the cinder blocks behind him. "Look, I'm sorry. You know what it's like to be a great warrior that has his worth diminished. You weren't great in the Melee tournaments. I should have stopped this, but a lot of us have built up anger. No one likes loosing to a Jigglypuff or a Kirby. We just chose the wrong way of releasing it."

"Well what do you want from me?" Roy asked. He didn't want to be rude, but he needed them to understand what they did. "You hurt the other smashers, not me. Why do you want to apologize to me?"

They were silent for a few seconds. The silence was interrupted by what seemed to be Link's distant screams. "We hurt your reputation by letting you be with us without telling you what we've done. The others started hating you as much as they hated us. I'm sorry." Link let out another scream.

Roy looked at Marth and smiled a little. "I think you've been punished enough." Ike smiled. "But I still want to help."

"I figured you would. There's someone that might be able to show how you can help." Ike led Roy down the hallway. They stopped at a room Roy quickly recognized as Mr. Game & Watch's. Ike was surprised to see Mr. Game & Watch in there.

Roy turned to Ike. "I thought he was one of the five that escaped."

"He was. Mewtwo sent smashers out to look for them. Red found four of them. He attached a collar and the chest piece to him, making him quickly a captive. Mewtwo removed the collar once Mr. Game & Watch arrived. Hopefully, you can use any information he has."

Roy nodded and looked at Mr. Game & Watch. "Hey buddy," he said, feeling a bit awkward. "I need to know if there is anything important happening soon."

Mr. Game & Watch looked back and forth between Roy and Ike. Eventually, he shook his head. "He isn't willing to trust anyone," Ike said. "We haven't gotten anything helpful yet. You might eventually be able to get him to talk, but for now, he has stuck to being silent."

"Then I guess we should go." Roy and Ike left. "What other types of punishments has Mewtwo issued?"

"Well, Lucas has probably had one of the worst. Mewtwo beats almost everyone up, but physically. Well, from what we got from Lucas, we think he's been tortured mentally. We think Mewtwo was telling Lucas about all the horrible things that happened to him. Mewtwo especially seemed to dwell on his brother's death and described in graphic detail."

"That's horrible."

"Yeah, but he hasn't just gone after Elites. Meta Knight tried to keep Mewtwo from knowing some of the smashers had escaped. Mewtwo punished him by beating him up and them confiscating his mask."

"That's horrible." Roy paused before asking, "What does he look like without the mask?"

"I don't know. He stays locked up in his room to avoid anyone seeing him. He tries to avoid even being near the window."

"Who hasn't been beaten?"

Ike glanced at Roy. "Why?"

"Because I want to meet with them."

* * *

Olimar, Diddy Kong, and Yoshi finally arrived at the temple. It was sometime in the afternoon, but they were only thinking about sleeping. They made sure the area was clear and began their slumber. Olimar was improving, but Red dropping him wasn't the best thing for him then. He ached all over, and he was pretty sure that his current pikmin were exhausted. Olimar planted seeds to get a few more before falling asleep. Olimar was eventually woken up by Diddy Kong. It was dark, but it seemed like dawn was approaching. Olimar stretched a little before being quickly reminded about his injury. He went over to the pikmin he planted and pulled them out. He had gotten two yellows and a purple.

"How have you been doing?" Flame asked Olimar.

"I guess alright," Olimar responded. "What about you? Have you been doing alright? I mean, I'm probably a big burden to carry around."

"I have been doing fine."

"That's good to hear."

"Hey, are you guys there?" Olimar reached into a pocket and pulled out the communicator Wolf gave him. "I've been trying to call for a few hours, but I haven't gotten anything."

"We're here."

"Have you been captured?"

"We lost Mr. Game & Watch, but the rest of us are all right."

"What happened?"

"Is that Wolf?" Diddy Kong asked.

Olimar thought about giving him a straight forward answer, but decided to say, "No, I'm talking to myself."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Diddy Kong paused and then said, "Wait a minute."

Olimar grinned as he explained to Wolf what happened. He made sure to emphasize the collar and chest piece. "It seems like Mewtwo is leaving as little as possible to chance. He's taken complete control of the mansion and the smashers."

"Yeah. It sure sounds like it."

"So did you get rid of the Arwings?" Olimar waited but didn't get a response. He was about to ask again, when he heard a loud noise from outside. The Wolfen came up and stopped right next to a window.

The cockpit opened and revealed a smiling Wolf. "Do you doubt my piloting skills?"

Olimar chuckled a little before asking, "What do we do now?"

"Well, when I was flying, I finally came up with a plan."

Yoshi and Diddy Kong had joined Olimar by then. "Would you care to tell us?" Olimar asked as he gestured to the three of them.

"I'll tell you when we reach our destination," Wolf said.

"Wait, are you saying we're leaving already?" Diddy Kong asked. "We just got here."

"This was simply meant to be a rendezvous point. It was the closest place we could meet that had an exact location and got us further away from Mewtwo." Diddy Kong raised his hand. Wolf moaned as he asked, "What is it?"

"What does rendezvous mean?" Diddy Kong asked.

Wolf was about to say something but then stopped. "You know what, how about we just go?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A New Plan

"What do you mean you won't do anything?" Roy gazed at all of the smashers in the room. There were only seven that hadn't been taken to the Lair. They were Wario, Ganondorf, Bowser, Jigglypuff, Red, Captain Falcon, and Pikachu. Zelda hadn't come because Mewtwo wanted to talk to her. Lucario was also there, but he was just meant to translate. "Are you just going to let Mewtwo have his way?"

"We don't have much of a choice." Ganondorf said. "Mewtwo has grown very powerful. He wasn't afraid of fighting all of us at once. He even succeeded in taking us all down."

"There's a few he failed to catch. They continue to fight."

"Is that the best argument you have?" Bowser said. "I'm surprised Wolf hasn't realized just how hopeless his battle is. I don't think any of them have ever fought a foe as powerful as the one they currently face."

"Come on, Bowser." Roy focused all of his attention on him. "You fight Mario all the time and you constantly lose. Why are you giving up now?

"Because when I lose to Mario, I don't understand how I lost? When I lost to Mewtwo, the reason I lost is simply Mewtwo is more powerful."

"Pika pik pika pi pikachu pi pika pika pik chu," Pikachu said.

"Pikachu says even if all of us were willing to fight, you would need more than the seven of us," Lucario said. "I'm guessing he didn't count me."

"Okay, what if I could get others to help?"

"I'm afraid we are a bit more concerned with self preservation," Captain Falcon said.

"I would actually like to mention something," Lucario said. "Mewtwo's power was unnaturally enhanced greatly above his natural ability. He's slowly weakening back to his natural strength. However, if he gets time to rest, he may be able to build up to that extreme amount of power again."

"Then what do you suggest?" Roy asked.

"We need to make sure he has reasons to exhaust his power. Trips to the Lair seem to drain some of his power."

Roy looked at the other smashers. "Would you all be willing to give Mewtwo reasons to exhaust his powers."

The smashers looked at each other. They briefly discussed it before they made their decision. Ganondorf said, "It would be our pleasure."

* * *

They packed up a few things before going. Olimar planted the last four seeds and helped grab some of the scrap they had been carrying. Once everything was packed, Olimar plucked the four pikmin. He got a blue, a white, a red, and a yellow. Wolf took the supplies and pikmin first before returning for the smashers.

The Wolfen flew for only a few hours when it finally stopped. Olimar, Diddy Kong, and Yoshi were all surprised where they stopped. They were back to the clearing in the forest where they had first gotten together. "Why are we so close to the mansion?" Yoshi asked.

"We need to get something from here," Wolf said.

"What?"

"Seeds." The other three gave Wolf puzzled looks. "Pikmin seeds."

"How are more pikmin going to help?" Olimar asked.

"We copy Mewtwo. If we get enough pikmin, then we can create out own sort of tentacles."

"Oh," Olimar managed to get out. "Well, uh, I'm not sure that will work."

"Why not?"

"I broke something after I jumped off the Arwing the day we got separated. I'm pretty sure it's my collarbone. I've been healing, but it hurts really bad."

Wolf listened intently. He responded by saying, "I thought you were a fighter."

"I am."

"Then keep fighting. Besides, I think I know something that might help."

"What?"

"A suit. Something that might be able to take the weight for you."

Wolf walked off to the pile of scrap metal he had brought. Olimar followed him and watched as Wolf started bending some pieces together. "How do you expect to make something without tools? I'm surprised you built what you have."

"What do you think I've been doing since we got separated?" Wolf grabbed a tool box and some other equipment from behind the large scrap pile. "I haven't been sleeping like the rest of you." Wolf welded a few pieces together to create a small metal boot. He created another to make a matching pair.

Olimar decided to ask, "Could you tell us the rest of the plan while you work?"

"Sure. The first part is that some of us will break into the mansion and get the seeds."

"How do we make sure Mewtwo doesn't attack whoever gets the seeds?" Yoshi asked.

"I try to defeat Mewtwo as a distraction."

"Wait, you're going to pretty much turn yourself in," Olimar said.

"Yes."

"But why you?" Diddy Kong asked. "Why not someone else?"

"I was originally going to have us vote on who would be the distraction, but the collars and the chest pieces will become a problem. That means someone technologically capable will have to go in. Since Olimar has to stay to lead the pikmin, I have to go in."

"Someone else can lead them," Olimar suggested. "I may be too hurt to lead. It doesn't have to be me."

"It does. You're the only one they will follow."

"He's right." Everyone turned to see Flame a little bit away. "We have all learned to follow you and your instructions, but we'd have problems in learning to follow another leader. If we're the key to victory, then we'll need our true leader."

Everyone stared at Flame. Wolf interrupted the silence by saying, "I told you. It has to be me."

"Okay then," Yoshi said. "We get pikmin seeds and you get captured. What happens after that?"

"Olimar will do his best to train the pikmin to operate like tentacles. Between him and the Rayquaza, Mewtwo doesn't stand a chance. However, the chest pieces and collars could be used to make us back off or even surrender. I'll try to find some way to disable them. If I can succeed, then we'll also have the support of all the other smashers."

"What do Yoshi and I do?" Diddy Kong asked.

"I want the two of you to support them and see if you can get Mewtwo to come out. The Rayquaza said he could only help if we got Mewtwo to come out."

"Okay, so we're bait," Yoshi said.

"I don't want to sound rude, but that's pretty accurate." Wolf continued working on the suit.

Olimar, Yoshi, and Diddy Kong looked around. "Is there anything else?" Yoshi asked.

"What else could there be?"

"We don't know if the Rayquaza will actually help. And what if you need help? You'll probably get the chest piece put on as well. You may not actually be able to get the things off or disabled."

"I have to try," Wolf said as he continued working on the suit. "And we have to trust Rayquaza to come help."

"What if you take some pikmin?" Olimar suggested.

"What did I say about not being able to follow another's orders?" Flame said.

"Flame, I really need you to follow this order. If Wolf needs your help, you will listen to every single instruction."

Flame looked at Wolf for a few seconds before saying, "Fine. If he wants me, then I will obey his orders."

"I think Olimar is right," Wolf said. "I may need some help. But I'll need more than one pikmin."

"I'll send two more reds and two yellows."

Wolf nodded and continued working on the suit. Wolf and Olimar tried several prototypes before they decided on one. The seventh day had come to an end when they made their decision. It was a simple one that connected to Olimar's waist. A large disc was attached to the back that held enough slots for ten pikmin tentacles. Four of the tentacles would be used as legs to support the disc and Olimar. They also figured that the ideal length of each tentacle should be six pikmin long.

They practiced with three tentacles of pikmin as feet. It worked well, but Olimar was a bit worried. "Do you think it can actually handle ten pikmin tentacles?"

"If not, it will be able to handle eight," Wolf said. "I can guarantee that."

Olimar told the pikmin to set him down. They quickly got him down, and he got out of the machine. As Olimar had disconnected himself from it, they heard Diddy Kong scream, "NO!"

Olimar started running off. He turned when he realized Wolf wasn't with him. Wolf was still by the suit. He said, "I'll watch the gear. Mewtwo doesn't know I've reunited with you guys. Just don't get caught." Olimar nodded and continued running into the forest.

He stopped when he finally got to Diddy Kong. Yoshi was sitting next to him. Diddy Kong was sobbing as he stared at a motionless Donkey Kong laying in front of him. "What happened?" Olimar asked.

Diddy Kong tried his best to stop crying, but he kept going. He eventually got it to where he was mainly sniffing. "I came…out here to…get some food. I wanted…I wanted to do something for the group. Suddenly, Donkey Kong came charging out of the woods. He…He had a collar on. Mewtwo said…to…to get me. He refused. He suddenly did what… Mr. Game…& Watch did. He told me to run… and then… then this happened." Diddy Kong pointed to the unconscious Donkey Kong and then started sobbing again. "I can't get him to wake up."

Yoshi started patting Diddy Kong and said, "It's okay, everything is alright."

"Yeah, everything will be." Diddy Kong screeched as Mewtwo's voice came out of the collar. "I'll come to get you right now."

The three of them stared at the collar until Olimar realized how much danger they were in. He motioned for them to come with him and ran back to the clearing. Yoshi carried Diddy Kong and the three of them ran back to Wolf. "Mewtwo knows where we are."

"How?" Wolf asked.

"One of the collars. Donkey Kong came for us. He refused, but the collar let Mewtwo know we're close by."

Wolf quickly ran to the Wolfen. "Hide the suit."

"Why?"

"In case he doesn't take the bait."

"What are you doing?" Yoshi asked.

"I'm gonna lead Mewtwo on an epic chase. It will be the new distraction." Olimar tried picking the suit up, but it was too much. The pikmin did the work for him. "If you do give me pikmin, leave them in your room." Olimar nodded. Wolf jumped into his Wolfen and took off. As he started flying off into the distance, Mewtwo appeared with his swarm of tentacles.

Yoshi and Diddy Kong watched, but Olimar began heading for the mansion. "Come on, we have to hurry." Yoshi snapped out of it and followed Olimar, dragging Diddy Kong behind him. They reached the window that led to Olimar's room. Diddy Kong charged his jetpack and launched up to the window. Olimar flung a tether and pulled himself and Yoshi up. Olimar entered his room and was shocked. The contents of his room were scattered. His bed was the only thing still tidy. Most of his stuff was gone. The boxes of seeds, the pikmin, his gear. Olimar started digging through drawers and some hiding places to see what he could uncover. He only found a few scattered seeds and two small boxes he had hidden well. They each held fifty seeds, but he had been hoping for a lot more.

"Is that it?" Diddy Kong asked.

"No, we need to find more. Mewtwo has to have hidden it somewhere. We have to keep looking." Olimar sprinted out of the room and headed for the Lair. Yoshi, Diddy Kong, and the pikmin quickly followed him. He got there and started searching. Olimar saw a large box on a table and next to a candle. In it, there were only enough seeds to cover the bottom. Olimar examined the candle and could see that there were seeds on it. Most a few seemed like they were still fine, but most of them were burnt. Olimar fell on his knees and stared at the candle. "He's destroyed them. He's burnt them up." Olimar started crying a little. "This can't be happening."

"Worse has been happening." The three smashers quickly turned and were shocked to see Roy. "Everyone has suffered because of what's happened."

"What are you doing here?" Yoshi asked.

Roy looked confused and turned to Olimar. "You can translate, right?" Olimar nodded and made the translation. "I came to visit. Now, I'm trying to help you out. The problem is, I can't get much support. The only ones willing to resist aren't in good condition."

"That includes us," Olimar said. He dumped as much of the seeds from the candle as he could into his large box.

"What are those?" Roy asked.

"Pikmin seeds. We were expecting more, but it looks like Mewtwo destroyed most of them."

"Is that what everyone has been stealing?"

Olimar nodded before turning to Roy. "What do you mean by stealing?"

"The Elites and a few others have been taking those seeds whenever they got the chance. They didn't know why Mewtwo was trying to burn them, so they figured that they could figure out what they were if they took them"

Olimar quickly rushed to Roy. "I need those seeds. Can you get them for me?"

"Why?"

"We have a plan, and I need as many pikmin as I can get."

"Are the pikmin really that important?"

"Yes. Please, we need to be out of here before Mewtwo returns."

"Okay then, follow me." Roy led them out of the Lair and to a room where every Elite except Zelda had been forced into. "If you can wait a little, I'll get the others that have grabbed seeds." Roy left the three in the room with the Elites.

Olimar quickly felt uncomfortable. Except for Lucas, every single one of them had sent him to the Lair at least once. "Uh, hi."

"What did Roy mean about seeds?" Ike quickly asked. Olimar was shocked that he already seemed to be a much kinder person.

"Mewtwo has been burning my pikmin seeds. I need them to be able to fight Mewtwo. Roy said you've been taking them. They look like this." Olimar showed the Elites the contents of the box. Peach, Samus, Lucas, and Pit. reached into their pockets and pulled out a handful of the seeds. Ike, Marth, and Link looked at each other and smiled. Marth dumped out several pockets full of the seeds. Ike dumped about the same. Link only dumped one handful, but he then took his hat off and dumped a bunch in. "Why do you have so much?"

"We've made quite a lot of visits to the Lair," Marth said. "We always grabbed some."

Olimar was shocked how much he gathered. He thought that Mewtwo would have been more successful in getting rid of the seeds. He didn't have as much as he originally hoped for, but he had more than enough to stand a chance against Mewtwo. "Thanks. This will really help."

"Well there's more coming." Olimar turned to see Roy and another six smashers. They each passed and deposited about a handful of seeds. The box got full enough that Olimar had to give the box to Yoshi. Once all the smashers had given Olimar their seeds, they headed to Olimar's room. Roy went with them and helped Diddy Kong and Yoshi down.

Olimar realized he hadn't checked under his pillow. He lifted it up and found a small sphere that held about twenty seeds. He put the sphere in his pocket and turned to Roy. "Thanks for everything, but I need to ask you to do a few more things."

"What?"

"The first is to help Wolf when Mewtwo drags him back here. The other is that I need you to hide a few pikmin."

"I thought you needed your pikmin."

"I do, but Wolf may need some assistants, and you are more noticeable than pikmin.

"Okay, I'll watch them. Which ones?"

"Those." Olimar pointed to Flame and the other four. Olimar started climbing down his pikmin rope. When he reached the bottom, he told Roy, "Good luck."

"You too."

* * *

Wolf looked behind him and saw two tentacles go for his wings. Wolf quickly started climbing. He flipped behind Mewtwo and fired. Mewtwo made a wall surrounding him. Multiple tentacles were destroyed before a tentacle went for the Wolfen. Wolf lurched to the left and narrowly avoided the tentacle. He dived and pulled up just above the treetops. Mewtwo launched several in front of the Wolfen. The Wolfen did a barrel roll. During the barrel roll, Wolf ejected himself and headed toward the forest floor. The Wolfen continued flying and crashed into the tentacles.

Wolf slammed hard into the ground. He quickly got back to his feet and started running. He was stopped when something slammed into his back. He was picked up and turned to face Mewtwo. "Looks like I caught another one," Mewtwo said.

"Careful, I got a bit of a bite." Wolf pulled out his gun and cut the tentacle holding him with the knife at the end. Wolf dropped to his feet and ran off. He fired a few shots at some tentacles that went straight for him. Wolf dived to the side as a tentacle zoomed past him. He whipped his gun around and cut a tentacle. He quickly turned but was smacked by another tentacle. He sprawled out onto the ground. Several more tentacles grabbed Wolf and held him back up.

Mewtwo stared at Wolf and smiled. "I'll have to work on that attitude."

"You won't make any progress."

"Then you won't live much longer."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Final Preparations

Roy sat on Olimar's bed. He had originally been worried that he would break the tiny bed, but it hadn't happened yet, so he still sat there. Flame and the other four pikmin just stared at Roy. "What do we do?" Flame said.

"We wait for Wolf and Mewtwo to return," Roy said.

"How do we know when Mewtwo gets back?"

"Mewtwo likes having his presence known. He'll let us know."

Not too long later, the mansion began shaking. Mewtwo ripped the roof off the mansion and entered through there. He quickly flew into the Lair taking Wolf with him. It wasn't long before Wolf's screams echoed through the halls. Roy and the pikmin cringed as they listened to the sounds. By the time the screams ended, an hour had passed. Roy was worried, and the pikmin were shaking from the fear. A yellow pikmin turned to Roy. "Is he dead?" it asked.

"No, I don't think Mewtwo would go that far," Roy said.

"Not yet at least," Flame said.

"Do you really have to say that?" Roy asked.

"You know it's true."

"That doesn't mean you need to announce it. Look, Wolf will be here soon. How about we just stay quiet and wait for him to arrive?"

"Works for me." They continued there silence as they waited for Wolf to arrive. They sat there for two hours, but he never showed up.

Roy finally grew tired of waiting. "Hey Flame, do you think you can look around and find Wolf."

"Sure, just give me a second." Flame ran out of the room. Roy and the other four pikmin sat there and waited for Wolf and Flame. Roy started thinking about what might have happened to Wolf, when he was startled by the door creaking open. Flame peaked out from behind the door. "We may have a bit of a problem."

"What?"

"Follow me." Flame led them down the hallway. They headed up the stairs and to the opposite end of the mansion. Flame led them down a few hallways when he suddenly ran back and said, "Hide. Mewtwo is coming."

Roy and the pikmin turned to the nearest room and quickly dived in. The door shut louder than they had hoped it would. Roy and the others held their breath and looked around the room. They were shocked to realize that they weren't alone in the room. Almost every single villain was staring at them. The only one not there was Wolf. "Uh, hi," Roy said. "Listen, if Mewtwo comes here, can you try to cover for us."

"Why?" Meta Knight asked.

Roy didn't get a chance to respond. The door shot open and Mewtwo looked at the five villains. The door was open in a way that blocked Roy and the pikmin from Mewtwo's sight Mewtwo glanced at the five in the room. "Why was the door closing?"  
"What?" Wario asked.

"The door was closing when I started coming down here. Now why was it closing?"

"Well what do you expect?" King Dedede said.

Mewtwo turned to him. "You need to be more specific."

"Well, I'm King Dedede, so obviously I wanted a snack."

"You get fed enough."

"No I don't. Look, I love food, and you are taking that love from me. I always feel like I'm about to starve. Kirby and I are always talking about who will die from starvation first. I just wanted something to eat."

"Well, you know the rules, now come with me."

"Wait, I don't think it's fair that I get punished when you're trying to kill me."

"Not my problem."

A tentacle struck King Dedede, stunning him. Two more grabbed his feet and started dragging him. King Dedede grabbed the door long enough to mouth to Roy, "You owe me." He let go and was taken to the Lair.

Roy waited a little before checking to make sure Mewtwo was gone. When he was sure, he quickly thanked the others before leaving. Flame stopped just two doors down the hallway. Flame opened the door and propped it open so Roy and the other pikmin could enter. Roy looked around and saw that Mario and Fox were in the room. Wolf was laying on a bed. The sheets were white except for where his blood had dripped on. It was obvious that multiple bones had been broken. There were multiple makeshift casts. A few cuts were still bleeding. Wolf coughed and groaned as pain shot through his body. Fox looked at Roy. "What is it now?" He asked.

"I brought Wolf pikmin," Roy said.

Wolf sat up. He cringed, but he was able to remain sitting. "Roy? What are you doing here?"

"Why does everyone ask me that?" Roy said to himself. "Olimar asked me to look after the pikmin that were supposed to be left for you. It doesn't look like you're in good shape."

"I'll manage." Despite what he said, his face showed he was lying.

"You-a need to-a lay back down," Mario said. "You're-a making it worse."

"I came here to help," Wolf said as he slowly slipped back to laying down. "If I'm stuck in this bed, then I'll be worthless."

"What did you come to do?" Roy asked. "I was never told."

Wolf moved a hand. He cringed, but he tapped the new chest piece attached to him. "I'm trying to get this off. I wanted to figure out how to deactivate them."

"Good luck with that," Fox said. "I've tried. The device is much more complicated than I'm used to. If you try to get it to come off, it will either knock you out or kill you."

"How do you know it kills?" Wolf asked.

Mewtwo made a demonstration using a watermelon," Fox said "It was painful just watching. It uses a three inch long barbed spike."

"What else do you know about the device?" Roy asked.

"It-a seems the part connected to-a the shoulder is connected to-a the main part by a hinge," Mario said. "I-a don't know why though."

"Mewtwo thinks it's nice that he doesn't limit movement in the shoulder," Fox explained. "The hinge allows for most shoulder movements. The actual metal attached to the shoulder is actually embedded in the skin."

"How does it knock someone out?" Roy asked.

"I think it's the red core. It sends a severe electrical shock through the body."

"Wait a minute," Wolf said. Everyone turned to him. "If it's hinged then if a spike was thrust into you, it would shove the chest piece off the body with relatively no damage to the actual person."

"That is why it's strapped around a person," Fox said. "To keep it attached."

"So if we cut the strap, then we don't have to worry about anyone dieing," Roy said.

"I tried. I was knocked unconscious the second I started cutting. It seems to send electricity pulses through the strap."

"Could we interrupt the pulse?" Wolf said.

"How-a?" Mario said.

Wolf started thinking. He smiled as he looked at the pikmin. He pointed to the two yellow ones and said, "I think it may have been more than just a coincidence that Olimar chose the types of pikmin he sent."

"What do you mean?" Roy asked.

"Yellow are electric," Flame said. "Red are fire."

"So the yellow one could send an electric shock that might disrupt the current and cause a delay," Wolf said. "During the delay, we could get through the strap."

A big grin spread across Fox's face. "That might actually work. But we'll only know if we try."

"I-a don't die if it goes off," Mario said. "Try it out on-a me."

Fox nodded. He pulled out his knife, but Wolf said, "Don't use that. It's a conductor."

"Then how-a do we get through the strap?" Mario asked.

"We burn it," Roy said. He was staring straight at Flame.

Flame looked at Roy and then turned to see that everyone was staring at him. "I guess I could try."

Flame walked behind Mario and faced the strap. "The yellow pikmin is sending electricity through the chest piece," Fox said. "Whenever you're ready." Flame took a few deep breaths before he grabbed the strap. He focused all of his energy and began melting it. The melted plastic dripped all over him, but it didn't bother him. It took several minutes before he had completely disconnected the strap. The strap was slack and hanging by Mario's legs. The ends were still extremely hot.

"Is it-a done?" Mario asked.

"I think so," Roy said. "I think the strap can be cut off the rest of the way. It'll be noticeable if it's hanging limp like that." Roy pulled out his sword and quickly cut both of the straps off.

Fox grabbed the chest piece and lifted it up. "It's loose."

"But if it is-a touching me, then it'll-a still be able to-a knock me out," Mario said.

"If we do anything to keep it from touching you, then it'll be very noticeable," Wolf said. "Sorry, but you'll have to deal with it."

"I guess we should free the others," Flame said.

"No," Roy said. "The timing isn't right. If we do it right now, then it'll be hard to hide the fact we have beaten the collars." Flame seemed disappointed, but the others all agreed with Roy.

"Well, it seems like we've succeeded on our part," Wolf said. "Hopefully Olimar will succeed as well."

* * *

Olimar went through all of his seeds and planted every single one. Any pikmin he got would be the last ones he'd have for a while. Olimar spent the rest of that day sleeping. He wanted to rest before he spent an entire day making up instructions on.

He was woken up again by Diddy Kong. He yawned and looked around. He was shocked. Apparently, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, and the remaining pikmin had woken up early and picked every pikmin. They all stared at Olimar. There were hundreds of them, far more than he was ever used to. He pulled his whistle out and quickly got the pikmin's attention. "Okay, I am going to need all of you to follow me," Olimar said. They walked over to the suit, and Olimar continued issuing orders. "All pikmin need to form groups of 6. There needs to be some variety in the groups." The several hundred pikmin were able to make groups rather quickly. "Okay, uh, first, groups that have at least one purple will be considered legs. The purples will need to be on the bottom." Some of the groups began to rearrange themselves.

"Second, I am going to identify each spot." He started on the top left and said, "One." He moved to the right and said, "Two." He moved to the left and the row below the top, and he labeled it, "Three." He continued until he numbered every single spot. "The spots seven, eight, nine, and ten are legs." All of the pikmin nodded.

"Okay, third, I'll give a number and then say an order. That number spot must follow the order I give. If a pikmin group loses a pikmin or is severely damaged, then the entire group must let go and retreat to the main group. Those pikmin must then create a new group, understood." They nodded.

The rest of the day was spent with Olimar making up commands and growing frustrated. Olimar counted sixty three complete lines, and four extra pikmin. Olimar was frustrated at how hard it was to train all of the lines. He had to make sure lines meant for being legs knew what to do if they became main tentacles and vice versa. What made it worse was that Yoshi and Diddy Kong were watching just a little bit away and were laughing anytime Olimar or the pikmin made serious mistakes. Olimar knew he had a lot of work to do when he went to eat and then sleep. Yoshi made eggs and Diddy Kong shared bananas.

The next day showed much more promise. The legs were working well together. Most pikmin tentacles finally learned the orders. While the legs weren't strong main tentacles and the main ones weren't strong legs, they managed.

Just before it was nighttime, Olimar went through one last practice round. "1, 2, grab." The first and second tentacle went out to two tree branches. "1, 2, disengage." The tentacle came off the suit. The pikmin all spread out on the trees they grabbed. "1, 2, replace." Two new tentacles quickly ran over and took the place of the other two tentacles. "1, 3, 4, 5, wrecking ball." All four tentacles curled up to the third pikmin. The tentacles were shorter, but they now hit harder. Olimar pointed to a specific branch. It was barely hanging on after the first hit. "6, strike." The tentacle snapped the tree branch, knocking it off the rest of the way. "1, 2, 3, 4, Guard." The tentacles wrapped around him, making a protective barrier.

"Straight." The legs walked forward. He practiced going to the side, turning, and jumping. He decided to end with some of the trickier commands. "Hey, Diddy Kong. Can you help me out?"

"Not again," Diddy Kong said.

"Come on, I need the practice." Diddy Kong sighed as he got up. He walked around. "Lock on." The tentacles moved so that they were always locked on. "Dodge." The legs started bouncing. Diddy Kong got ready to fire a peanut. He launched one and the pikmin moved to avoid it. Diddy Kong quickly fired another, and it was avoided again. "Drop." The four legs set Olimar gently on the ground. "Dismissed." The pikmin left as Olimar got out of the suit. Olimar limped over to where they had been sleeping. Yoshi had put together a fairly small feast to celebrate the final day before they faced Mewtwo.

As they began eating, Yoshi asked, "Why do you think Mewtwo hasn't been determined to catch us?"

"He probably thought getting Wolf ensured his victory," Olimar said. "It seems that everyone considered Wolf as the main source of hope."

"We'll prove them wrong," Diddy Kong said.

Yoshi patted his back as he said, "We will."

"You know, there is one thing we haven't talked about," Olimar said. "How do we get Mewtwo out here?"

"Oh yeah," Yoshi said. "I forgot about that."

"Oh, oh, I have an idea," Diddy Kong said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Facing Mewtwo

It was the tenth day. Noon was in fifteen minutes. Diddy Kong had piled all of his jetpacks near the Lair. He quickly ran back to where Yoshi and Olimar were waiting. They grinned after looking around to check if anyone else had seen Diddy Kong set the explosives. "This is an excellent idea," Yoshi said. "Where's the detonator?"

"I already lit the fuse." Diddy Kong said.

"Okay," Yoshi said. He then realized what Diddy Kong says. "Wait, it's going?"

"Yes."

"It's not supposed to be going yet."

"Why not?"

"It's too early."

Yoshi turned to Olimar. Olimar was already looking at Yoshi. He wasn't prepared to fight Mewtwo yet. "Okay, you try to cut the fuse," Olimar said. "I'll go and get my suit ready."

Olimar ran into the forest where he hid the suit. Yoshi ran to the jetpacks. Diddy Kong looked back and forth between Olimar and Yoshi. He eventually decided to follow Yoshi. Diddy Kong went after him, but he was already way to far behind. It was up to Yoshi. The gap between their hiding place and the pile of jetpacks was fairly large. Yoshi hurried as fast as he could, but the jetpacks went off before he could reach it. Diddy Kong was knocked over by the blast, and Yoshi was launched off his feet. Diddy Kong was able to get back to his feet quickly, but when he looked at Yoshi, Yoshi wasn't moving.

* * *

Wolf, Roy, Flame, Mario, Fox, and the pikmin sat together so they were prepared to take the collars off. They had already gotten Wolf's and Fox's. They had gotten prepared for when Olimar, Diddy Kong, and Yoshi began the fight. They were waiting in Wolf's room. If what they did to attract Mewtwo's attention wasn't really obvious, then the Rayquaza arriving would be the signal. "When were they gonna create the distraction thing?" Roy asked.

Wolf said, "They were supposed to-"

A large explosion went off on the far side of the mansion where the stairway to the basement was. They all felt the mansion shake. "What-a was that?" Mario asked.

"The distraction," Fox said.

"It isn't supposed to happen yet," Flame said.

"Apparently, something changed," Roy said.

"Then it's time for us to get these things off everyone," Wolf said. "Lets move."

* * *

Diddy Kong looked at the blown out side of the wall before looking at Yoshi. Yoshi made several feeble attempts to get back up, but he collapsed after each attempt. Diddy Kong started running over to Yoshi, but stopped when Mewtwo came out of the hole in the mansion with every single one of his tentacles. He was furious at the damage the mansion had taken. He picked up Yoshi and quickly slammed a chest piece onto him. Yoshi coughed hard. Mewtwo threw Yoshi into the hole and turned to Diddy Kong.

Diddy Kong brushed himself off and pulled out two of his guns. He began charging them as Mewtwo rushed forward. Diddy Kong fired one, waited, and then fired the other. Mewtwo blocked one, but was unprepared for the second. When it hit, the tentacles temporarily went limp. They recovered when Mewtwo did. Mewtwo launched six tentacles at Diddy Kong. Diddy Kong jumped over five and then grabbed the sixth with his tail. Diddy Kong swung and went to hit Mewtwo. A tentacle flew through the air and slammed Diddy Kong into the ground. He squealed as a tentacle attempted to pick him up. He rolled away.

Mewtwo growled and changed twelve tentacles so they had spikes at the ends. Diddy Kong got back up and started running. He attempted to avoid them, but a normal tentacle lashed out and grabbed his legs. Diddy Kong was lifted in front of Mewtwo's face. Mewtwo smiled, but he was puzzled when he heard an odd sound. Diddy Kong lifted one of his guns up to Mewtwo's face. The gun exploded, burning Mewtwo's face. Mewtwo screamed. He slammed Diddy Kong into the ground and began choking him.

"Let him go!" Mewtwo turned and saw Olimar coming over. He had put on the suit and was now walking over with the tentacles equipped.

Mewtwo glared at Olimar. He slammed a chest piece on Diddy Kong and threw him into the hole on the side of the mansion. "The last one. I'm surprised it was you that lasted the longest."

"Really.? You thought I'd be easier to catch than Diddy Kong?"

"It's not because you're a weak fighter. I know you're not in good condition. I know you broke something. And I know that despite how much you don't want me to be in charge, you hate the Elites."

"You only see hatred because that's all you feel." Mewtwo smiled and lashed out with several tentacles. Olimar quickly said, "Dodge. 1, 2, 3, 4, guard." The four tentacles rose to protect Olimar. The legs moved to avoid getting hit. The ones that got close were blocked by the tentacles guarding. "Lock on."

"They threw me out of the mansion. There may have been some who didn't truly deserve to be there, but I wasn't one of them." Mewtwo swung at Olimar again.

The second tentacle reached out and snapped one of Mewtwo's. "Master Hand only planned on letting Pichu, Dr. Mario, and Young Link go. Roy declined the invitation to return. You, however, were forced to leave because you went to the dungeons. Everyone knows that you broke the one rule that could get you removed."

"Don't you wonder what was down there?" A spiked tentacle stabbed the fourth tentacle in the middle. The pikmin died, and the top half fell to the ground. "Don't you want to know why he kept us from going down?"

"4, disengage. 4 replace. 5, 6, strike." A new tentacle came in and replaced the fourth tentacle as what was left let go and ran off. The fifth and sixth tentacles started smacking and breaking tentacles. "It was your choice. You needed to deal with the consequences."

Mewtwo threw an aura sphere and destroyed a leg. "Well now, you will face the consequences of your rebellion."

* * *

Roy and the others had found a place that would be a bit out of the way if Mewtwo came looking for any of them. Flame and the other pikmin had made a fair amount of progress. They had first freed Pikachu. After they took the strap off of him him, he teamed up with a red pikmin, creating three teams to get rid of the chest pieces. They had currently gotten seven freed and were doing well with the ones they were working on.

"Help!" Everyone turned to see Diddy Kong dragging Yoshi up the into the room. "Yoshi isn't responding to anything. He seems to be really badly hurt, and I can't get a response from him."

"Let me help," Roy said. He picked Yoshi up and set him down in the middle of the room. "Does anyone have anything to help?" Kirby raised his hand and ran off. He returned with a large bag full of food and handed it to Roy. Roy thanked Kirby and started feeding Yoshi. He was in worse condition than Wolf. He seemed particularly bad where the chest piece had been attached. Roy turned to Diddy Kong and realized that Diddy Kong didn't have a chest piece. "Where is your chest piece?"

"It fell off," Diddy Kong said.

"5, 6, guard," Olimar said. "3, 4, strike. 1, 2, grab." The pikmin hurried to follow every single one of his instructions. Mewtwo smacked the tentacles meant to strike. The first and second intercepted them and latched on. "1, 2, disengage. 1, 2, replace." Two more pikmin tentacles ran out and replaced the first and second as they fell apart and ran all over Mewtwo's tentacles. Some of Mewtwo's tentacles began smacking the pikmin. They killed the pikmin, but they also broke several tentacles.

Mewtwo was distracted and caught by surprise when a pikmin tentacle hit him. "You…You'll suffer for that!" he shouted. "You've been more of a nuisance that any of the Elites. For that, you're punishment will be far worse than any of theirs." Every single one of the tentacles suddenly shot forward. Despite all of Olimar's and the pikmin's efforts the tentacles overwhelmed them. They were flung very far back.

Olimar quickly got back up. He looked at the back of his suit and realized his tentacles were gone. "7, 8, 9, 10, replace." Mewtwo hurried over as new legs came over and helped him back up. "1, 2, 3, 4, replace. 5, 6, replace. 1, 2, wrecking ball." The pikmin hurried over and filled in the slots. When Mewtwo reached Olimar, the second tentacle slammed hard into Mewtwo. "Lock on." As Mewtwo tried to get steady, the first and second tentacles continued hitting him. Mewtwo lashed out and took out one tentacle. He then made a quick sweep and took out two legs. Olimar fell back, but was caught by one of the top tentacles. The tentacle pushed him up to balance on the two legs. Olimar quickly smacked Mewtwo before he could react. Mewtwo staggered back into the mansion rubble.

Mewtwo looked around the rubble and smiled. He picked up a brick and threw it at Olimar. Olimar quickly said, "Dodge." He saw the brick fly by just inches from his face. Mewtwo grabbed another and threw it. Olimar was unprepared as it smacked into him. Olimar filled up the missing spots and was pushed up. Mewtwo threw another brick, and a tentacle deflected it, killing the pikmin. Mewtwo continued throwing them. Olimar eventually started throwing them back. Mewtwo focused and caught them midair. He used his powers to send them straight back at Olimar. Olimar used every single pikmin to guard. He could hear as the bricks smacked the pikmin and killed them. When it was over, very few of the pikmin had survived. Olimar got the replacements up.

Olimar had the pikmin throw a brick. Mewtwo again caught it midair. He focused so much on it that he was unprepared for when Olimar charged forward and smacked him. Mewtwo held up his tentacles again, but they were getting ripped apart. Mewtwo tried a few things to shake Olimar off, but Olimar continued pounding on Mewtwo. Mewtwo finally let out a fierce scream. It knocked Olimar back enough to let Mewtwo have a chance to fight back. Mewtwo started hitting Olimar, but a tentacle grabbed Mewtwo and threw him away. Mewtwo looked at Olimar as he struggled to get up. He hurled a mighty sphere and knocked Olimar over. He heard gasps behind him. He turned to see hundreds of pikmin. Mewtwo started firing at them. They all either scattered or were killed.

Olimar was worried everything was over when he heard something. The ground began to rumble. Olimar and Mewtwo looked at the ground where a large bump was forming. The ground exploded and the Rayquaza appeared, staring down at Mewtwo. Mewtwo wasn't scared, however. He looked up and grinned. "They dragged you into this," he said.

"Yes," Rayquaza said. "I cannot let you take over."

"You are alone. Olimar is about to be finished. I'll give you a chance to retreat. If you leave, I'll forgive this."

"It's too late to turn back."

"Fair enough." Mewtwo said. He lashed out and stabbed Rayquaza. It roared and smashed Mewtwo into the ground. Mewtwo tried to get up, but Rayquaza sent electricity through Mewtwo. Mewtwo lay on the ground as the electricity went through his body.

Mewtwo didn't do anything. He stayed still as the electricity surged through him. Mewtwo eventually started moving again. He sat up and looked straight at Rayquaza. He raised his hand and shot a bolt of electricity. Rayquaza was stunned as it struck him. "All that electricity let me learn a new trick." Rayquaza tried to get up, but Mewtwo just fired another electricity bolt.

Rayquaza slowly got up. As Mewtwo got closer, Rayquaza flew forward and smash into the tentacles. He turned and broke some more. Rayquaza grabbed Mewtwo and began choking him. Mewtwo grimaced as Rayquaza tightened his grip. Mewtwo used his tentacles to stab Rayquaza. Rayquaza screamed as the tentacles embedded into his flesh. He grabbed them and snapped them off. Rayquaza tried choking Mewtwo again, but Mewtwo held out his hand and grabbed Rayquaza's head. Electricity shot through Rayquaza. He withered in pain as he collapsed onto the ground. Rayquaza tried to get up, but the pain was too much. He finally blacked out. Mewtwo just stared at the unconscious pokemon. "You'll stay unconscious for a while. Right now, I have a smasher to track down."

* * *

Olimar had watched Mewtwo kill the pikmin. When Mewtwo stopped firing, Olimar began taking the suit off. He knew the suit had taken too much damage to function anymore. Olimar climbed out of the suit and jumped into the Lair. Nine pikmin had fallen in and were fine. Olimar quickly ran down the stairs and towards the dungeons. He might get into major trouble if Master Hand discovers that he went down there, but he'd rather be removed from the tournaments than face the punishment for rebelling against Mewtwo.

The stairs seemed to go on forever. Eventually, he reached the bottom of the stairs. There was a large door at the bottom. On the other side, Master Hand said, "What do you want now, Mewtwo?"

"It's not Mewtwo," Olimar said. "It's Olimar."

"Olimar? What are you doing down here? You know the rules."

"No offense, but you're not exactly in charge."

"Okay, fine. Just get me out of this."

"I'm on it." Olimar turned to the pikmin. He was happy to see that one of them was a purple. "I hope you don't mind." He grabbed it and began smacking the door. Except for the pikmin hitting the door, it was completely quiet."

"Can you hurry it up?"

"Hey, I'm making enough noise as it is."

Master Hand was quiet for a few seconds before he asked. "Have you seen anything that's down here?"

"I just barely got down here."

"Good."

Olimar hit the door again, he was nearly through. "Why is that…good?" He glanced at something and was so stunned that he had to look again. There were gadgets everywhere, but what attracted his attention was what was floating in the middle of the room. There, in a large glass container, was Tabuu.

The only difference was that Tabuu was purple. Olimar looked around and saw everything that Tabuu and his subspace army used. There were containers that held copies of some fighters. Any robots or mechanical units were there as well as enough pieces to make hundreds more. There were several subspace cannons as well as subspace bombs. "What is this?"

"You're not supposed to see that. Now I have no choice but to-aaahh!"

Olimar quickly turned. He saw Mewtwo behind him with electricity on his fingertips shooting it at Master Hand. Mewtwo was practically standing above him. Mewtwo wasn't looking at Olimar. He was looking around the room at all of the different devices. He eventually said, "Now you know the truth,"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Secrets of the Dungeon

Olimar stared at Tabuu. "I thought he died," Olimar said.

"Tabuu?" Mewtwo asked. "He did. This is just a clone of Tabuu. Master Hand had enough left over DNA strands to recreate him. The color change shows certain adjustments have been made."

"The Subspace Emissary. Master Hand is responsible for that?"

"Nothing truly bad happened because of Tabuu!" Master hand shouted.

"Nothing!" Mewtwo fired electricity at Master Hand. "What about all the R.O.B.s that died because of Tabuu's action? What about the suffering that every single smasher had to endure because of what Tabuu put them through? You are responsible for all of them because of this abomination that you created."

Olimar turned from Master Hand and went to Master Hand. "Why would you create something like this?"

"He wanted something to ruin the smashers. He felt like his power didn't quite intimidate the smashers. He wanted to show just how puny all the smashers were. He may not have been an Elite, but he definitely acted like he was one of them.

"He did all the research. He figured out that the subspace bugs could be extracted from Mr. Game & Watch. He figured out how to make inventions such as the subspace bomb and cannon. He even created the model that was used to create the subspace gunship. Everything that was used to make Tabuu a threat was discovered by Master Hand,"

Mewtwo looked around the room at all the different subspace creatures. "He gave Tabuu every single one of his powers. He designed every single subspace creature, basing each of them in some way to the different smashers that have been here. The primids and every other creature was based on some type of smasher." Mewtwo finally looked back at Olimar. "Master Hand is the biggest reason I came back. I fought well, but I uncovered his dirty secrets. He treated me like he was an Elite and threw me out the first chance he got. He truly knew about the Elites but he let it slide."

"I didn't want…there to be…trouble," Master Hand said through gasps.

"Don't lie!" Mewtwo shot another bolt of lightning. "Everything you did was to cause trouble! You hurt so many people! You don't deserve to be in charge after everything you did! That is why I will take over and make everything right! I'll make sure that your abominations are destroyed." He turned back to Olimar. "Now that you know the truth, I will let you choose whether you keep fighting or not. I will not punish you for your previous actions."

Olimar looked around the room. He had lost hundreds of pikmin because of the subspace creatures. He grabbed one and said, "I will ask one question. I'll make my decision based on what you say."

"Okay."

"Leaders like Master Hand, is it always wrong to have a leader like him?"

"Yes."

Olimar breathed in deeply. "Okay." He turned quickly and threw a pikmin. Mewtwo was stunned. "Then you just said I shouldn't let you lead." Olimar sprinted off. Mewtwo growled in frustration and flew off after Olimar. He threw a dark sphere. Olimar dived over a table and knocked it over. The sphere destroyed the table. Olimar rolled out of the way as the table exploded. He sat up and looked at what he had his back against. It was a tube that was holding a sword primid. Olimar stood up and punched the glass. It shattered and got Mewtwo's attention. Mewtwo went over and was unprepared as the sword primid cut off a tentacle. Mewtwo backed up and sent a spiked tentacle through it. The primid fell apart, and Mewtwo rushed toward where he heard another tube shatter.

Olimar continued running and shattering tubes. He made sure he stayed far enough to keep the subspace from chasing him. Olimar was hoping that Mewtwo would soon be overrun by the subspace. Olimar heard a large explosion behind him. He turned to see Mewtwo holding smart bombs. He turned to Olimar and threw a bytan at Olimar. The bytan sent Olimar flying across the room and into the wall. Olimar tried to roll the bytan off, but he couldn't muster the strength to. He was relieved when it was lifted off of him by a pikmin. Mewtwo flew over and smashed the bytan and the pikmin. Mewtwo picked Olimar up with one of his two remaining tentacles. "You're out of tricks, out of ideas, and out of luck! You don't get another chance because you're dead! It ends now-Argh!" He dropped Olimar and looked at the arrow embedded in his hand. He turned and saw most of the smashers. He was surprised to see Roy was one of them.

Toon Link pulled out another arrow and got ready to fire. "Give up. You've been cornered."

"Are you really that pathetic and dimwitted? I have the controls to those chest pieces, and I won't be sorry to see some of you die." Mewtwo pulled out a small remote control with a button in the middle. He grinned and pressed the button. Some of them fell to the floor unconscious, but most had the chest pieces shoot off their chests as the large spike came out. Some of them didn't even have their chest pieces on.

Roy walked forward and smiled. "We figured out how to beat your chest pieces." Five pikmin emerged from behind Roy. One of them, Flame, waved to Olimar. He smiled and waved back.

"Well now you know about Master Hand's experiments. You all saw the second Tabuu, right?" Mewtwo was desperate to try and figure out some way to escape.

"Oh, we did," Marth said. "We just decided that we'd rather get rid of every single tyrant."

"I second that," Olimar said from the ground. He crawled over to join the others.

"Mewtwo glared at all of them. "Then I guess you shall all feel my wrath."

"Quit bluffing," Lucario said. "I know you're out of energy. It's surprising that you've decided to continue floating and wasting your energy."

Mewtwo glared at Lucario and landed on his feet. "He quickly ran behind some tubes, but was punched by Donkey Kong who was waiting at the end. Mewtwo crashed into the wall at the end. He looked up and saw Diddy Kong was sitting on Donkey Kong's shoulders and laughing. Mewtwo stood up and was quickly nailed by one of Mr. Game & Watch's hammers. Mewtwo landed hard. He sat up, but was nailed by one of Ike's cinder blocks. He fell over and stumbled into Link. Mewtwo grinned. "You know I can beat you in a fight."

"Only when you keep your powers and I have my weapons confiscated," Link said. Mewtwo tried to punch Link, but Link blocked it and nailed Mewtwo in the face. Mewtwo slid across the ground. As he slid, Roy and Toon Link each cut off one tentacle.

Mewtwo got up. He looked to his right and saw Marth approached. "What are you going to do without your sword hand?"

"Don't worry," Marth said as he pulled his sword out. "Roy and Mario helped me fix it." He quickly sliced a thin cut across Mewtwo's chest. Mewtwo screamed and fell to his knees. He didn't see Marth raise the hilt of his sword and smash it on Mewtwo's head. Mewtwo fell unconscious.

Everyone gathered around the unconscious Mewtwo. "Is it over?" Toon Link asked.

"Not quite," Marth said. "A few more things need to be dealt with."

The group walked over to the room where Master Hand was locked in. Sonic, who was the first to regain consciousness, leaned on the door and said, "So, how's the view?"

"Stop messing around," Master Hand said. "I have some important matters to deal with now that Mewtwo is gone, and I would like to be let out."

"I understand you have a lot of work to do," Marth said. "You have, I believe, thirty one smashers to get rid of and replace."

"You all broke the rules."

"This was a rule that should have been broken." Marth pointed the sword at the door. "Now you better listen up. We are going to create a few conditions as punishment for creating that," Marth pointed at Tabuu, "abomination."

"You don't make the rules here."

"We risked our lives fighting your monster," Falco said.

"Our first condition is that You will not throw out a single smasher that wishes to stay," Marth said. "Second, you will transfer your duties to the actual fighters. Third, you get rid of Tabuu."

"You pretty much want me to resign right now."

"No, you can stay. It's not like you can hand off your power, right?"

"If I could I would."

"One more thing." Everyone let Olimar through. The Elites helped Olimar so he was looking down on Master hand. "You need to let the Rayquaza go free."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because he doesn't belong here, and you probably don't want us to figure out why he's still here."

"You'll figure out really quickly if I let him go."

"So is your answer no?"

"My answer is no."

Olimar turned to the others. "Would everyone be fine with leaving Master Hand here?"

"Wait, what if I do the other three?"

"Honestly, we don't need to let you out to do the other things," Ike said. "We could leave you here and figure out the rest by ourselves."

"Fine! Why don't I just get a juice box and massage your feet."

"Because your hands are way too big," Sonic said.

"Okay, I'll do it! I've never been so humiliated in my life."

"Then is that it?" Diddy Kong asked. Lucario was about to translate, but Olimar beat him to it.

Link shook his head. "There is one last thing we need to decide."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Repairing the Damage

Olimar moved to the front of the crowd. He wanted to know what the Elites were doing. All eight of them were on the stage. They were talking amongst each other. Finally, Marth stepped forward and said, "During the time that the Elites existed, we had an oath. I made sure to emphasize how important the oath was. I swear, by all of my might, to punish those unworthy to fight.

"Well, we've realized our mistake. Mewtwo did a lot of horrible things, but he did let us know that we were targeting the wrong people. The only people that were unworthy to fight were ourselves. So we have decided that all of you will get the choice as to whether we stay or not. Whoever thinks we should go, please, speak now."

Marth gazed around the room. Olimar looked around as well and was happy to see that every single smasher in the room was staying quiet. Finally, Olimar shouted, "Looks like you're stuck here!" The statement started getting a round of applause.

Marth smiled. Every Elite left except Marth. "I might not be the best person to announce this, but Master hand and Tabuu have both been forced out of power. Control of this mansion is entirely in the hands of the smashers, so we're going to need people to step up and take certain responsibilities. We'll need several things including a leader, Do we have any nominations?"

"I nominate Olimar," Diddy Kong said.

"Translation," Marth said.

Olimar tried to hurry and say something else, but Lucario said, "He nominates Olimar."

"Well come up here, Olimar."

Olimar came up and said, "I would like to make a nomination."

"Okay."

"I nominate you." Marth was puzzled. "You're the type of person that is supposed to lead."

"Okay, are there any other nominations." Marth and Olimar looked around, but no one else made nominations. "Then I guess we vote. Lets do it one at a time."

Yoshi voted first and said he voted for Olimar. Wolf went and voted for Marth. Olimar had the most votes until The Elites voted. When the Elites voted, Lucas and Peach were the only ones that voted for Olimar. Everyone was surprised that Zelda voted for Marth. Olimar believed that Zelda's vote influenced others to vote for Marth. Olimar was thankful towards Zelda for that.

By the time the voting was finished, Marth won by four votes. Marth was shocked that he had actually won. He smiled and said, "Alright. This time I won't abuse leadership. However, I will need assistants. I would appreciate it if Link, Ike, Zelda, Fox, Wolf, Toon Link, Olimar, and Roy would join me up here." Every single one of them joined him. "I would like these eight to join me as part of a council. They will help with decisions that need to be made. If anyone has any problems, please speak up."

"Actually, I do." Everyone turned to Roy. "I'm not a smasher anymore. So while I haven't tried to enslave anyone, I belong here as much as Mewtwo does."

"I know, so I have to ask. How would you feel about joining the ranks of the smashers?"

"I refused last time because my people need me."

"Well now we need you. Please, at least until the mansion is restored. Besides, a hero isn't allowed to become a smasher when their world is threatened. If you are able to come here, then you should know nothing is wrong."

Roy looked at Olimar. "Come on," Olimar said. "You've already done more than you need to, but you're still needed. We would all love to have you stay here."

Roy chuckled. "Fine. I accept your invitation." Everyone cheered.

* * *

The next few days were very interesting. Olimar was able to fulfill Rayquaza's wish and he was returned to his own world. Wolf was in charge of making translator's for everyone. Until they were completed, Lucario, Wolf, and Olimar were in charge of translating for the others that needed it.

To get everyone to get along better, they got a boxing ring together. The first battle was between Ike and Donkey Kong. Ike was faster than Donkey Kong, but Donkey Kong hit much harder. After several good punches, Ike was knocked out. Roy jokingly said, "I guess that's why you need a sword."

Mario got up there. "Who would-a like to challenge the-a mighty Donkey Kong next?"

"Me!" Diddy Kong said.

Everyone turned to Diddy Kong. A few people laughed a little. "Are you-a sure?"

"Yes."

"Al-a-right." Diddy Kong got into the ring. "Shake-a hands." They shook hands. "Fight!"

Donkey Kong went for a punch. His fist froze as he looked at Diddy Kong. The look of fear in Diddy Kong's was too much. He was caught off guard even more when Diddy Kong's scared face turned into a large smile. Diddy Kong had been getting ready to slap Donkey Kong as hard as he could. The slap stunned Donkey Kong. He tried to regain balance, but several more slaps from Diddy Kong and a really hard punch was enough to knock him. Once Donkey Kong collapsed onto the ground, Diddy Kong started hopping up and down, celebrating. Everyone stared in stunned silence, except for a few that were laughing.

Olimar was one of the people that was laughing. He was laughing so hard that he didn't hear Marth approaching. He jumped a little when Marth tapped his shoulder. "Sorry. Hey, could I get you to do something for me?"

"Sure, what?" Marth was about to speak, but then stopped. He decided to bend in closer and whisper. Olimar listened closely as Marth explained everything. At first, Olimar was confused by what Marth said, but as he explained it, Olimar understood what he meant. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Thank you."

Olimar got up and headed to where people were auditioning for the next roster. Since Roy was added to the roster, they felt that even more should be added to the roster. Marth had a team of Peach, Sonic, Snake, Ganondorf, and Samus. Olimar visited them one day as a kid called Villager sent his application. "Hi," Villager said. "I'm-"

"Next!" Samus said.

"Come on," Peach said. "Give him a chance."

"He won't survive," Samus said.

"You said that about Lucas," Captain Falcon said.

"Samus is right," Snake said.

'Give him a chance," Captain Falcon said.

Olimar stepped over to Sonic. "Hey, can I get one of those invitations?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sonic nearly gave one to him, but then held it back. "You aren't going to give this to Louie, are you?"

"No. Marth told me to give this to someone."

"Okay." Olimar looked at the four arguing. "Aren't you going to say something about this?"

"Nah. It's fun to watch."

Olimar laughed and headed towards the dungeons. When he passed the Lair, he looked in. The Lair had started to be filled in so it wasn't a room anymore. Olimar continued walking downstairs. He passed the dungeon door where Master Hand was locked in. Master Hand started shouting, "Are you happy with what you've done!? Are you happy that I'm trapped in here like a prisoner!?

"Yep!" Olimar shouted back. He stopped in front of the door that had recently been added.

He opened it. Mewtwo went from looking at the wall to looking at Olimar. "What is it now? Is it time for the torture to begin?"

"No," Olimar said. "I've come to make a deal with you. If you want, you can return to the roster."

"Return as a fighter? Does Marth know you're making this deal."

"He does. He discussed it with Link and Zelda. I'm the only other person that knows. The way they see it, you might have actual done more good for the mansion than we thought. You are the reason that the Elites have been disbanded. You allowed us to know about Master Hand's experiments. Plus, the circumstances that led you to being kicked off the roster were considered unfair. So we're going to give you a chance to redeem yourself."

"I have done nothing wrong."

"Really. You haven't done anything permanent, but you tried to cripple Marth. Lucas hasn't told us whether he has gotten over what you told him. You have done wrong, but others here have also done horrible things."

Mewtwo looked at Olimar's cast. "How is your arm?"

"It's the collarbone, but thanks for asking. So will you except?"

Mewtwo took the envelope. He looked back and forth between. "You are serious about this, right?"

"Absolutely."

Mewtwo smiled. "Thank you."

Olimar handed Mewtwo the invitation. "Come on. Lets get you out of here"


End file.
